Be only mine
by Akitokitoa-Chan
Summary: Oreki never realised his true feelings until a certain truth came out... What was the truth? Will he he able to put forth his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Oreki POV

It is a sunday...finally...i can just sit home and do absolutely nothing..no mystery solving..no nothing...yaaaa-

*ding dong*

No..no...

"Hotaro" My sister called from downstairs...  
"Your friends are here" she said as I let out a deep sigh...Why...Why me..

Well who cares I'll just go to sleep..they wont disturb me..  
I quickly jump into my blanket and close my eyes ..but who was I kidding

"Oreeeki san~" a voice called out to me..  
Oreki..san..isnt that chitanda..I really cant make out whose voice it is..  
"Oreeki saaan~~ please get up.." the voice said  
Such formality...it must be chitanda..  
"Oreki san..pleases dont be a bad boy and get..if you get I'll kiss you as a reward-"

"Satoshi...get away from me.." I said as he laughed and cleared his throat.  
I sit up on the bed and yawned...  
"Why are you here..?" I asked  
"Ehh...did you forget?"  
"Yes, I did" i said and he sighed  
"Chitanda san really wanted to go to the Amusement park today..dont you remember?" He asked

Now that I think of it...Oh..yeah...I remember seeing a kind of desperation in her eyes...not the usual curious one but desperation..

"Ok...I'll go get changed" i said and he grinned  
"I wonder if you would have done it for somebody else"

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he grimmed again

"You know...had it been me or mayaka...you wouldve just kicked us out of you house..but i guess Chitanda is special eh Hotaro-"

"Satoshi!" I scolded and he laughed...  
"Come down soon" he said and left  
Arghhh..he really gets to me..


	2. Chapter 2

Oreki POV

We reach the gate of the Amusement park...and I had a feeling that this wasnt going to be so peaceful..  
We go in..well I go in...Chitanda, Satoshi and Ibara RUN in and marvel at the sight..  
I feel like a their chaperone..such kids..  
Its gonna be long day today..

And just as i had predicted...it was a long day..  
And too hard for me to handle...  
While Ibara pulled Satoshi around...Chitanda took me onto ...violent..really..violent rides...I've never felt this ..sick

"Oreki san..are you okay?" Chitanda asked as she sat me down on the bench..  
It was truly embarassing that I got sick due to the roller coaster AND that i had to take her support to even walk to this bench  
I feel pathetic..  
"Im okay...could you get me something to drink?" I asked her..and she smiled gently and nodded  
She got up and went off to buy a water bottle..  
I looked around ...and saw couples everywhere and wondered if Satoshi and Ibara were one of them  
Its about time he asked her out..how long is he gonna hold back..that idiot..  
I close my eyes..and relax a little...

My eyes snap open  
How long has it been since Chitanda went to get me water..?  
I check the time..  
15 minutes..it shouldnt have taken her that long..  
I get up and walk in the direction of the stalls  
Thats where I see Chitanda..surrrounded by a bunch of boys..  
A guy raised his hand..and held her arm..pulling it towards him..  
My blood boiled..

Chitanda POV

" Let me go " I demanded as they held my arm  
"We already told you sweetie that we wont be harsh on you if you co-operated with us" one of them said as he pulled me to him  
And thats when a hand grabbed me and pulled me out of the crowd..  
"Oreki san..?"  
"Ah Chitanda I found you..we have been searching for you.." he said as he held my hand  
"Chi - chi- chitanda?" One of the guys muttered..  
"Thank goodness you were found..your parents had sent out a search party for you" he said  
Eh...what was happening..  
"Search party..the situation might get messy..lets get outta here" I heard the guys whisper  
"S-so-sorry" they said and we went ahead..  
Oreki san hekd my arm firmly and walked ahead..pulling me away from where we were a few minutes ago..  
"Ano..oreki san...thank you.." i said as we sat down on a bench  
"Its okay..but..you need to be more careful..chitanda.."  
I nodded my head and he sighed...  
He took the water bottle from my hand and drank it  
"Ano..oreki san..?"  
"Hmm?"  
"My hand..." i said as he coughed and let it go  
"Sorry" he said as he blushed till his ears..  
I giggled ...  
He rescued me once again eh..  
I wonder if..i that will happen ever again...


	3. Chapter 3

Oreki POV

"Waaah..oreeki san..can we please go there?" Chitanda asked as her eyes sparkled at the huge Ferris wheel  
I sighed  
"Its the last one today right?"  
She nodded  
"After this we can go back to Ibara and Satoshi right?"  
She nodded and grinned  
"Fine then..lets go.."

We get into the ferris wheel and it slowly moves up..  
Chitanda marvelled at the sight she could see of the whole park  
"Oreki san..its so beautiful-"  
"Chitanda...tell me..what did you want to tell us today?" I asked her...  
She was being overly happy  
Too happy  
It seemed fake which was unlike Chitanda  
There had to be something  
And i had to know  
"Eh..what are-"  
"Chitanda...just tell" i said and she gasped  
She nodded..avoiding eye contact..  
"Oreki san..I.." she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt..  
"You what Chitanda..?"  
"I...I...I am gonna get engaged" she said and my eyes widened..  
The news hit me hard  
"Engaged..?"  
"H-hai...to a family friend.."  
"Oh..oh i see...that..that is..good right..?" I asked her and she nodded..  
"It will benefit my family in business ..so..yeah..its...good" she said as she smiled  
"So ugh...when is the engagement..?" I asked her  
"After the winter holidays..."  
What?!  
So soon..  
"I-i see...but isnt it too soon...chitanda?...I mean you still have to complete your studies here and-"  
"I will be shifting to tokyo..after the engagement ..and continue my studies there.."  
It shocked me..  
I couldnt say anything  
I was speechless  
I looked at her ...and she raised her eyes..to meet mine  
And i could see..sorrow in them..  
"Chita-"  
The wheel suddenly halted and the doors opened...  
She got up and smiled..  
"Lets go oreki san..Mayaka san and fukube san are waiting for us outside.." she said  
"Waiting-"  
"I..messaged them to meet us here..you see  
..they already knew and only you were left to tell...so lets go out..they are waiting.." she said and walked out.  
I followed her  
My mind blank  
My train of thoughts had stopped  
My brain was fuzzy  
I see Satoshi and Ibara waiting outside..

Satoshi POV

I see Hotaro and Chitanda san walk out the compartment  
He walked behind chitanda san and it was clear that he was in a shock.  
I've never seen Oreki this ..shocked  
We silently walk till the gate...  
Chitanda san turned to us and smiled..  
She bowed to us  
"I will be taking my leave now..Thank you for today everyone..I really had fun.." she said and her car arrived  
"Chi..chi-chan...will we get a chance to meet again?" Mayaka asked..with teary eyes  
Chitanda san smiled...and bowed once again and got into the car without uttering a single word  
I saw her secret tears reflecting the moonlight  
I guess the answer was clear  
The car left as the 3 of us stood there...broken.

..  
Oreki POV

I reach home and go lie down on the bed...  
I still couldnt think properly  
I sigh  
It bothered me so much...so..much..


	4. Chapter 4

Oreki POV

Whats this..  
What happened to all this colour...  
It was...just...red..  
But..now...its becoming ..grey  
Why is the colour fading...  
And somehow...seeing grey..makes me a little nostalgic but...this red...I want this red..  
My eyes snap open and I sit up..  
A...a dream?  
That was...such a strange dream...

..

I walk to school..  
Its already been a week since...  
Well shouldnt I be happy...no one is gonna bother me now..  
No mystery solving...no one to bother me..  
But that word..."bother"...its too harsh a word...  
She..wasnt a bother...she..  
What am i thinking?  
Stop Hotaro  
Calm your head

..

Satoshi POV

Its been a week and..it doesnt look like Hotaro has recovered from the shock yet...  
He denies it but I know for sure that he misses her alot  
He might not even admit to himself...  
Rather, he doesnt even know his true feelings towards her..  
Such a fool...  
I sigh  
"Fuku chaaaaaaan!" A voice called to me and I turned to see Mayaka running towards me  
"Mayaka calm down ..why are you running?" I asked ad she panted  
"Chi-chans Mother ..called..."

Oreki POV

I open my eyes to the voice of the doorbell  
Whats the time..?  
9:00 am  
Who the hell is here at 9:00 am in the morning?!  
I walk down the staits and see...Satoshi and Ibara talking to Aniki  
"Oi..what are you two doing here?" I asked them  
"We are here to pick you up...we are going for a vacation.." satoshi smiled  
"Vacation..? Where?"  
"Pack your bags"  
"I dont wanna come.."  
"Oreki...chi-chans mom has invited us to their house for 2 weeks...and to the engagement.." Ibara said  
*thump..Ba-thump*  
"I dont want to go.." i said as i turned around to go back to my room but Ibara blocked the way...  
"Oreki...I know you want to..meet her too...lets go...this might be the last time we spend time with chi-chan...ever" she said  
Last time...last time eh.


	5. Chapter 5

Oreki POV

We reach the mansion...the ever so huge mansion  
We ring the doorbell and..  
Chitanda opened the door..  
She looked shocked..  
"You guys.." she muttered as a woman walked from behind her and greeted us..her Mom...they look so similar..  
"Please come in ...I'm glad you kids could make it..." she said and smiled  
We greeted her back...  
"Mom-"  
"I wanted it to be a surprise for you Eru " she said and smiled...  
"I see..."  
"Now please take care of our guests Eru...take them to tha guest rooms please"  
"H-hai" chitanda said let us into her house  
Ibara immediately jumped onto chitanda and hugged her tight  
"I missed you so much Chi-chan" she weeped as Chitanda smiled..  
"I missed you too,Mayaka san" she said

She showed me mine and satoshis room  
We put our luggage down as Satoshi marveled at the size of the room and the antiques present in it...  
"If there is anything..please call me Oreki san" she said gently  
"Oh...ugh..um..o-k" I said and she left the room...  
I close the door and immediately fall onto the bed...  
Why was my heart beating so fast when i saw her?

I walk out the room to get myself some water and head towards the kitchen..but of course...i got lost  
I open the door and..  
I saw Chitanda...standing beside a guy... to him...is he...is he the one she will be engaged to.?  
And what are they doing..?  
What  
What am I doing...why am I peeking..?!  
Oh no..  
If someone were to see me ...  
I need to move...

..

Chitanda POV

We hear a thud outside and i rush out to see what the thud was and see...oreki san..on the floor...  
I rush to his side  
"Oreki san are you okay?!"  
He gets up..rubbing his head..  
"I am...fine " he said as I helped him get up  
"How did you fall?"  
"I tripped on my shoeleace..." he said as he pointed to his feet...  
This guy...  
I giggled...  
"Please be careful next time oreki san" i said as I he scratched his head and looked away  
Thats when Makoto-san came out..

Oreki POV

Geez...i thought she would question me why I was here..  
Thank goodness  
"Eru that sound just now-"  
I saw a the man come out the room and...  
Shiny...bright...goodlooking...  
His presence is so intimidating  
Green eyes just like mine...but..more..pale and beautiful  
And jet black hair...just like chitanda  
His eyes met mine  
"Are you one of Erus friends?" He asked me  
Wait  
Eru  
ERU?!  
"Hotaro Oreki..I am one of Chitandas clubmate..nice to meet you" I said as I put forth my hand..  
He took it and smiled  
"Kaizaki Makoto...I am Erus to-be fiancé..and I hope we get along for the these 2 weeks, Oreki kun"


	6. Chapter 6

Oreki POV

Satoshi and I walk to the dining hall for dinner and that is when we see all the residents of the house  
Chitanda introduces me,Satoshi and Ibara to her relatives and finally her Dad...which was kinda scary  
He shook my hand a little too hard  
"Oreki kun..I hve heard a lot about you from Chitanda..about how you solve...mysteries eh" he said  
"Ugh..um yes chitanda sa-"  
"I prefer sir , please " he glared at me and i gulped

"Whoa...such a scary man" Satoshi shuvered as he ate...  
"Especially towards me...I wonder why.."  
"Well maybe he is intimidated by your skills that managed to capture Chitanda san's eye" Satoshi grinned sheepishly  
"Satoshi! She is gonna get engaged..Havent you had enough..If you want to continue this nonsense then go and tease chotanda with his name and not me with hers ..okay?" I said, irritated  
"Whoa calm down Hotaro.." he pouted and Ibara just laughed  
"What are you guys talking about ?" Chitanda came to our side..  
Satoshi looked at me and grinned  
"Hotaro and I were talking about how perfect you and Kaizaki-san are for each other.." he said  
"Eh-"  
"Well thank you Fukube san" Kaizaki said as he joined in on the conversation  
"We really are made for each other arent we ?" He said and put an arm around Chitanda  
*Ba thump*  
Chitanda smiled gently  
"Yes..as you say..makoto kun"  
Makoto kun?!  
She hasnt called me Hotato even once but him she can-  
Oh right  
They are engaged right  
Ehehe...i keep forgetting  
I shouldnt really worry about this stuff  
I dont really like her..or anything like that ..right?  
"Here..Eru..open your mouth..Ill feed you" Kaizaki said and turned to me..  
He gave me that annoying smile  
"I can eat by myself Makoto kun you dont need to-"  
He puts the food in her mouth and kisses her cheek

Satoshi POV.  
He kisses her cheek and I hear a small snap from beside me  
Hotaro ...broke the chopsticks...  
Is ...is he angry?  
He looks up at Kaizaki san and their eyes meet  
Kaizaki looked rather scary, as if challenging Hotaro but...Hotaro looked like he was gonna murder somebody...  
I could see flashes of lightning between their eyes  
Could it be that Kaizaki san too noticed that Hotaro might like chitanda san?  
Is this...the calm before a war..?  
I gulped noticing how the atmosphere had changed...  
"Ehehe...Kaizaki san...I didnt know that you two were this close..?" Mayaka asked and he smiled  
"We have been friends since childhood..I know evrything about her..we were always this close..holding hands..hugging..taking a bath together or sleeping together.." he said the last few words with a rather pressure on them as he looked at Hotaro  
"Makoto kun dont say such-"  
"Well you know after the marriage we will become even closer if you know what I mean" he said and laughed  
Chiranda san blushed till her ears and I looked to Hotaro  
He silently looked at chitanda sans face and smiled..  
"Thank you for the meal" he said and left the table..  
"Oreki san but-"Chitanda tried following him but Kaizaki san stopped her  
"Eru..but we need to discuss about the trip with everyone"  
"Oh..yeah..I see" she said and sat down..

Oreki POV

Eh..she is blushing..she must really like him then  
Huh  
She finally has someone she can rely on  
Thats good.  
She doesnt need me anymore..  
O thats a relief  
"Thank you for the meal" i say and leave the table  
I rush to my room and fall onto the bed.  
I cant..understand this feeling...  
This annoying feeling  
Arghh that guy is so annoying  
Hugging and kissing and...sleeping together...and he even plans on doing THAT with her after the engagement  
Has he no shame?  
Talking about this in public  
Tch.  
Arghh.  
Have I no shame...for behaving like that?

I open my eyes and check the time  
Its 2 in the night  
I trun around and find Satoshi snoring beside me  
Ugh  
Annoying  
I get up and go upto the roof to catch some fresh air  
For some reason..I really dont feel like sleeping  
Whoa..I think there really is something wrong with me  
I sigh and go up the stairs and find Chitanda  
Wait  
Chitanda?!  
I turn back to go down but she calls to me  
"Trouble sleeping ...oreki san?" She asked and i turned to meet her eyes  
"Y-yeah"


	7. Chapter 7

Oreki POV

"Trouble sleeping..oreki san?" She asked as I walked to her side  
"Y-yeah"  
"Me too" she said and smiled..  
"Is it about the engagement?" I asked  
"Yeah..it is..."  
"Y-you dont need to worry ..right?..you two are already very um..close.." i averted my gaze away from hers  
"He is...Im not...frankly..I dont like being touched..not only him but by anyone..." she said  
Eh...isnt she the one who touches very carelessly?  
As far as I remember she always grabbed my hand when she got curious..  
"Then why dont you tell him?"  
"Well...i guess its okay..because we are gonna get engaged and we will become somewhat a couple right?"  
Couple...its clear that she doesnt want this...  
"Hm.."  
"And I guess then it would be normal to ..um..hold hands or hug or ..kiss..or.."  
The words gently escaped her lips and I gulped  
I know where this is going..  
She is curious about kiss and hugs and IT!  
Crap.  
"Oreki san I'm curious!" She said and took my hands , her eyes glistening  
She said it.  
There you go.  
Ughh  
I sigh  
"Chitanda...didnt you say you dont like touching?" I asked her as I averted my eyes away from hers  
She was too close  
She looked confused but soon realised and let go of my hand  
"I'm sorry oreki san..it was just out of habit"  
"That contradicts what you said earlier chitanda ..." I sighed  
"Yeah but..Oreki san is not included in that.."  
What is she even saying  
This girl..she is so blunt with her words  
"O-oi what are you saying-"  
"I like to hold you hand because it makes me feel somewhat confident and secure" she said and i felt a blush creep up my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chitanda POV

I looked up at him and ...  
"Oreki san...do you have a fever..?" I asked him as he looked away...his face growing redder.  
I put my hand on his cheek and whoa..  
"Your face is warm oreki san...lets go get a tablet for you.." i said as he lookrd away  
"I-I ll go get it myself..good night Chitanda" he said and walked away hurriedly  
Eh...whats the matter with him?  
I gasp..realising what just happened..  
Did i just blurt out that I...like his hands?  
I DID!  
waah...no wonder it got so awkward...  
My feel my face  
Its warm too  
But his face..looked rather cute...  
Huh  
What am I thinking?  
I sigh  
But his hands...really do...  
No no  
Go to sleep Eru

Oreki POV

I reach my room  
I can finally breathe  
What just happened there?  
Did she realky say that  
Geez  
That girl..she gets me all worked up at times...  
And today..felt just like how it felt during the doll festival..  
What?!  
No  
It cant be...  
I cant..possibly have feelings for her..  
I cant..  
I shouldnt..  
My heads about to blow  
I need rest...

The next morning.  
"A trip?!"  
Satoshi nodded  
"But why?"  
"Chitanda sans parents wanted achitanda san to spend some alone time with us AND Kaizaki san.." he said and looked up at me and grinned  
"What are you looking like that at me for?" I glared at him  
"Its nothing" He said and stood up  
"Pack up Hotaro..we leave in the afternoon.." he said and left the room.  
Tch..he really annoys me..how is he my best friend..why havent i slapped him already..  
Ugh..i feel so sleepy  
I couldnt sleep at all last night..All cuz of chitanda...ughh

The car stopped and Kaizaki spoke up  
"We will stop by the mall for a while..I and eru chan have some shopping to do" He said as he held Chitandas hand and guided her out the car  
We followed behind them..but srsly..i shouldve stayed home...its such a pain seeing the two like this  
" 'I wish i was beside chitanda holdng her hand' is what you were thinking right..?" Satoshi asked and i glared at him  
"I dont like her..okay?!"  
"Then why were you staring ito their direction?"Ibara asked  
"I was not" i said and they laughed  
Tch.  
We went into the store where Chitanda and Kaizaki were to look for some clothes to wear..  
Apparently there was going to be a dance or something in one of their friends house for her birthday...  
I hate tuxedos  
Its troublesome..  
I sigh and a peculiar sight catches my eyes..


	9. Chapter 9

Oreki POV

That ass...Kaizaki!  
Why is he being overly touchy today..  
He is hugging her from behind and-  
WHAT?!  
He kissed her ear..and cheeks..stop doing that  
And Chitanda...she is trapped  
But why isnt she saying anything  
Goddamnit.  
Angers boiling up in me  
My legs automatically start pacing in their direction...  
"Chitanda" i call out to her and she gasps...a look of relieve on her face  
"Oreki san..whats the matter?" She adked me  
"Ibara needs your help with something" i lied and Kaizaki lets go of her  
"Oh...thank you for informing m Oreki san" she said and smiled...  
Guess she understood..  
"Well thats too bad that she had to go..i wanted to kiss her more-" kaizaki said but i cut him off  
"Do not touch her so casually..dont you see she doesnt like it?" I glared  
He smirked  
"She is my to-be bride...i can do whatever i want to with her.." he said  
"No you cannot...if she doesnt like it.."  
"Well at one point she will like it ...and when she finally does...I will be the one to take all her first times.." he smiled slyly at me  
"First ..times..?"  
"Her first kiss...first hug...first time doing THAT .."he said and it felt a like knife stabbed my chest  
"Oh my oreki kun..whays with that look on your face..?...could it be that..you actually like Eru chan?" He said  
I felt my fists clench.  
I cant..i cant ...I cant deny anymore...  
Its been a long while... denying my feelings..  
"Yes...I do" I admitted  
"What..i couldnt hear you"  
"I said I like Chitanda"  
He looked shaken.  
"But i have no intention of pursuing her as such but...if you cross your limits...I will see to it that you will regret ever even crossing those limits" i said and he smirked  
"Are you threatening me ..oreki kun?" He asked  
"You can interpret whatever way you like" i said and turned around  
"You know that Eru chan will never feel the same as you right?" He asked  
"I know..."  
"Well then cuz Eru chan doesnt like oreki kun I can assume that she can be happy with me..well then...that cleared things up..tgank you Oreki kun" He said and I walked ahead  
Tch..That bastard..  
I walked back to where Ibara and Chitanda were  
Chitanda smiled at me  
But somehow..i didnt want to face her..yet..

Chitanda POV

I walked upto him  
"Thank you oreki san" i said and smiled  
"You're welcome " he said..avoiding eye contact  
Eh...  
"Chitanda..you like kaizaki san right?"  
That question somehow made me blush yet saddened my heart a little  
Do i like makoto kun?  
He is..  
"Yeah...I like makoto kun b-"  
"I see..thats good..." he said and almost walked away but i caught his hand..  
"Oreki sa-"  
"Im sorry but I need to go back to the car" He said..without turning to me  
I gasped  
"I I am sorry " i said and left his hand as he walked ahead..  
Looking at his back...I felt so empty..  
I wanted to tell him that...i like Makoto..as a friend ...only...  
Truth is...I dont want this marriage  
I dont hate him but...it...will take me away from my friends..  
But..i guess i have no choice...i guess..I can spend my life with him...cuz i have no other choice..

Oreki POV  
The whole journey was filled with Kaizaki and Chitandas talks  
About their childhood and all...  
I really didnt want to hear about it..  
We got down the car  
We are here..finally  
Okinawa..


	10. Chapter 10

Oreki POV  
We check into the resort booked for us..  
"Waaaaaaaah" Ibara exclaimed  
Its..a little too luxurious ..  
I sigh  
"Eru chan..can we stay in the same room.?" Kaizaki hummed as Chitanda blushed..  
This guy..  
"Makoto ..we arent even engaged right now so..not this time.." she said  
Oh Thank goodness  
Goddamnit  
Why do I even like her

We went into our rooms and as usual i was sharing with Satoshi  
I put my luggage down and sat down by the table to take a breather  
Satoshi sat down across me as he peeled open an orange  
"Hotaro.."  
"Hmm?"  
"You like Chitanda san dont you?"  
...i do  
"No i dont..." i replied and he threw the peel at me  
"Oi what are you-"  
"I saw what happened between you and Kaizaki san at the mall.."

"Whats the point of lying now ..hotaro..its too late.." he said ...  
Late..  
It never was the correct time  
I regret it..  
"Hotaro-"  
"Just forget about it Satoshi..Its just Chitanda..im only infatuated to her..it ll soon fade away.."I said and he nodded  
"Anyway..change now.."  
"Change...to what?"  
"We planned on going to the beach right..didnt you listen to us in the car..?"  
"No i didnt " i said and he sighed

I seriously have no interest in beaches  
They are so hot a tiring..  
Plus...Satoshi left me alone with this idiot to fetch some refreshments..  
"Oreki kun...you look tired.." kaizaki said  
"Thats cuz I was forced to come here" I said  
..turning my back to him as we sat under the Umbrella..  
"Eh...I thought you would be excited to see Eru chan in a swimsuit.." he said  
This bastard  
But ...even remembering that day...  
Makes my head dizzy...  
"Dont talk such things you pervert.."  
"But..it will be asking too much considering how cute she is looking right now" he said and i turned to where he was pointing and-  
"Chitanda.." her name escaoed my lips as she walked towards us..  
She wore a red sleeveless top and denim shorts...  
Its..so..cut-  
"Kawaiii Eru chan" kaizaki beamed as she sat down beside us..  
He shifted closer to her..  
Sly fox.  
"Eh..oreki san..why are you here..?" She asked  
"Im sorry that Im ruining your lovey dovey moment but -"  
"No i meant why you were here if you hate beaches.." she said and i blushed  
Goddamnit  
I got ahead of myself.  
"Satoshi forced me.." i said and looked away  
She giggled and patted my back gently  
It sent a shiver down my spine and I jumped away  
"Oreki san are you-"  
"Im fine..jus-"  
"He is fine Eru chan..lets go into the water " Kaizaki said and pulled her along with him  
Tch.  
I feel so aware of her now..  
Everything she does is affecting me  
This is not good  
I need my feelings for Chitanda to stop  
"Oreki Hotaro kun?"A voice called my name and I turned to it and-  
"Sayuri..?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chitanda POV  
"Look mayaka san..its a green sea shell" I said  
"Its so prettyyyy" she said and i smiled  
It reminds me of oreki sans eyes..  
Ill go show it to him  
I walk towards hik when i see him smiling..with a girl..  
She is pretty..  
Who is she  
And...se is able to touch him so casually..  
And he is letting her touch him...  
Wasnt he irritated in the morning when i touched him  
What does this..  
"Chi chan"  
I turned around  
"Sayuri..?" She said and ran towards that girl and hughed her  
Soon fukube san also came back with snacks and hugged her  
Do they know her  
"Looks like a new friend" makoto said  
I nodded  
"Lets go intorduce ourselves" he said and pulled me to them  
But i had no interest in meeting them..her..

We intorduced ourselves to her and she did the same  
"Im kinoshita sayuri and im fukube sans mayaka and Hotaros childhood friend" she smiled  
And i realised that she was calling oreki san only Hotaro.  
No honorifics  
And he did the same too  
Just how close are they  
"Chitanda san..whats that in your hand?" Kinoshita san asked  
"Oh..its a sea shell"  
"Waaah...its so pretty and green.."  
"Yea..just like-"  
"Hotaro its just like your eyes " she said and he blushed  
I felt a sudden punch on my chest  
I wanted to tell him that  
"Come to think of it.."  
She leant towards him and whispered something into his ear  
Her lips almost touching his ear..her chest pressed agaisnt his hand..  
How..  
So friendly...  
She pulled back and he blushed furiously..  
Huh...He is like a totally different oreki san when he is with me..

Oreki POV  
It was already evening and we all had gathered around the campfire  
Chitanda was originally sitting beside me  
But Kaizaki pulled her to his side  
Sayuri kept nagging me  
"Too bad she is engaged eh Hotaro" she had said  
Its playing in my mind now  
Damn you sayuri  
You idiot  
She winked at me from afar and I glared at her  
She giggled..

Chitanda Pov  
"Mayaka san..can i talk to you for a second?" I askes and she nodded  
I took her into the woods  
Away from kinoshita san and Oreki san  
I didnt want to see them be lovey dovey..winking and giggling  
"Mayaka san..wgats the relationship between you guys and kinoshita san?" I asked  
"Eh..well..."  
She told me how they met in the park and how they played evryday but in middle school she went off to America and now she is back  
"Hmm.."  
"But why did you ask?"  
"I was curious..she seemed close to you people and-"  
"Well she is closer to Hotaro than us"  
Yes i can see that  
"And why is that...?"  
"Well...he had a huge crush on her..dont tell him I told you "  
What  
Crush  
Feelings...of love..  
Thats surprising  
Maybe he still likes her  
"Anyway..lets head back" Mayaka san said when it suddenly started to rain...  
"Oh no...lets run" i said but she caught my hand and lead me to another direction  
"There is a shortcut from here" she said and i followed her

But she was too fast..I am getting confused and ouch!

My ankle..

I look up..but..mayaka sans gone..

Oreki POV  
We run back into the Hotel and take a head count but  
"Wheres Chitanda?" I ask  
"Wasnt she with Mayaka?" Satoshi said  
"Where are they..they went into the woods right?" I asked and Satoshi nodded  
"Im sure they are fine" Satoshi said and i sighed  
"Yeah..probably.." I said  
Thats when i hear footsteps  
I turn around and see ...ibara..  
Wheres Chitanda?  
"Ano Mayaka-"  
"Chi chan is lost in the forest..I cant find her" she said and panted  
"What!?" Kaizaki and I said in unison  
I look outside and see thunder clouds gathering in the sky  
It is raining heavily  
Chitanda..she must be ..  
I need to go find her  
I run out the room when Kaizaki stops me by the hand  
"Let me go" I protest  
"Look I ll send my guards down there..they willl be here in 15 mins-"  
"15 mins is too much in this weather for chitanda!" I said and got him to let go of my hand...and I ran  
I ran out..  
Looking..  
This girl  
Tch.  
How careless

Chitanda POV  
"M-MAYAKA SAN!" I yell but hear no reply  
And..i dont remember which direction she went in  
And..its getting darker by minute..  
Its actually-  
*lightning and thunder*  
I fall to my knees  
Feeling terrified  
But..i can give up..  
I need to go back  
I get up try to look for a path leading back to the beach ..  
I need to find the beach  
But as i started to move...i relaised how scary the woods looked at night  
And this rain..isnt helping  
Its just getting heavier  
I ..feel so scared..and lonely  
"MAYAKA SAN!" I call out again..no reply yet again...  
Its getting cold  
I try to run but-

Oreki POV

I run to the beach  
Im certain that chitanda will look for the beach  
Its closer and with her senses she can probably hear the water  
I continue running into the woods  
Farhter and farther in  
I womder how long it has been since chitanda has been inside  
She must be scared  
She doesnt like thunder that much either  
Baka  
Baka  
"CHITANDA!" I shout and look around  
The rains getting heavier  
Snakes and frogs are starting to come out  
This is bad  
I run farther in and call out once again  
"CHITANDA!" i shout and pause for a reply and-  
"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME !" her voice called from somewhere behind me  
I ran towards it  
"CHITANDA!" I yelled once again

Chitanda POV  
I cant move...my leg seems to have..  
But...  
I heard it  
Its..oreki sans voice..  
Its calling me  
But..i heard rustling in the bushes  
I dont want to move from here  
But the rustling got stronger and-  
"Oreki...san.."  
"Chitanda.."  
Our eyes met..just like that day in the clubroom and I never felt so happy..  
"Chitanda .." he ran to me as i got up and he hugged me  
"Baka..you had me so worried" he said as he panted  
He ran all the way here..  
I couldnt control my tears..  
I hugged him back  
"Im..sorry" i said as my tears gushed out..  
"Its fine..im here..dont be afraid..I found you" he said and I nodded as he caressed my head..  
He pulled back  
"Are you hurt anywhere?Is it paining anywhere?" He asked and i shook my head..still crying  
He gently wiped my tears off and hugged me again as the rain slowly stopped pouring  
I didnt want to move away from his embrace  
But he almost pulled back and-  
"No dont leave" I said and fusted his shirt  
"Im..not leaving..Im right here..." he said and I calmed down  
"Can you walk?" He asked  
I shook my head..  
"I sprained my ankle-"  
But...my vision blurred and-


	12. Chapter 12

Oreki POV  
My heart was beating way too fast  
She hugged me tightly  
I could feel her body shaking  
"I sprained my ankle-" she said but suddenly all her body weight fell over me...but i managed to balance..  
"Chitanda...oi..chitanda" i called to her but she didnt respond  
I brought her face to face mine and..  
She fainted!  
And..she seems to have a fever  
I need to take her back now  
I lift her slowly in my arms and  
Excruciating pain arises on my waist  
Goddamnit  
I think i cut myself while running  
Hooh  
Ok  
I slowly start walking towards the beach..

Satoshi POV  
it has been half hour already and these two arent back yet  
Where are they.  
"Its all my fault" Mayaka cried as Sayuri consoled her  
"Its no ones fault Mayaka...they will be alright" she said  
I hope so too  
"Wheres Kaizaki san anyway?" Sayuri asked  
"He went to arrange a search party" i said and turned when i saw Hotaro ..carring an unconcious Chitanda san  
I run towards them as Kaizaki san and the others took a notice  
They were all dirty and wet  
And  
I gasped  
"Eru chan!" Kaizaki san ran to them  
"Hotaro- " I wanted to ask him about the blood on his shirt  
"Hurry and call a doctor for Chitanda..she has a high fever" he said and kaizaki san nodded and hurried away  
"I ll take her to the room" he said and left with her  
"Oreki-" Mayaka almost called out to him but I stopped her  
"Later ..Mayaka" I said and she nodded

Oreki POV  
I put her down on the bed and almost get up when she catches a hold of my hand..  
"Dont go.." she said but i had to let go of my hand..  
I cover her with a blanket and sit stand up to go and check where the doctor was but  
My head staryed spinning and ..my hand...it was bloody..  
I see my shirt and see...red...  
My vision faded out and I felt myself fall..

Chitanda POV  
This warmth..  
Its different from before  
I remember...  
Holding onto something...someone..  
I can see him  
Feel him  
Someone warm..  
Its raining ...and I can hear the sound of the ocean..  
But...my hand...its ...sticky...  
Why is it sticky-  
My snap open and I sit up  
Gasping  
It was blood  
"Chi chan!" Mayaka san called and i turned to her but she immediately tackled me to the ground  
Hugging me  
"Im so sorry I left you" She said and I smiled  
"It is okay mayaka san..dont worry" i saif and she smiled..wiping off her tears and that is when Makoto entered the room  
He ran to me a hugged me  
"Eru chan Im glad you are awake..are you okay..does it still hurt...?"  
"Im fine..Makoto..please dont worry"  
He smiled but that is when I realised something  
"OREKI SAN!"  
..

Oreki POV

"Argh can you stop poking it..its annoying and i wanna put my shirt back on?" I demanded sayuri  
"Sorry sorry..but I really wanted to see if it was wound" Sayuri said  
"Is it that weird for me to be wounded?" I asked and stood up  
"You dont really work and no working just mean no wounds right" she said and smiled.  
"You brat" I scolded and she giggled as she tightened the bandages  
"You really like Chitanda san eh Hotaro..?"  
She asked  
"Oi I told you not to talk about it" I said  
"I wonder...did u like me this much back then?" She asked  
It hit me like lightning  
"Wha- you knew?" I asked  
"Mh hm..fukube san told me" she said  
Agh goddamnit  
Damn Satoshi  
"I..I..they were childish feelings..." I said..averting my gaze  
"I see Hotaro" she hummed  
"..and you left and I changed" i said  
She laughed  
"Calm down Hotaro..im not asking you to tell me all this"  
"Oh...oooh" I said..blushing  
"All done-Eh chitanda san?" She said and I turned to the door  
I saw a glimpse of her...before she ran away  
My eues widened with shock.  
Did she...hear...?

Chitanda POV  
Makoto and I walk to oreki sans room  
I open the door and-  
I see kinoshita san and oreki san...  
Oreki san is...topless and..she is..touching his body...so close to him..  
Were they..?  
I gasps and Kinoshita takes notice of me  
I heard her calling me but I closed the door  
"Eru chan..what happned?" Makoto asked me  
"Nothing..lets go.." i said and tried to leave when the door opened and kinoshita san came out  
"Chitanda san...i guess you wanted to talk to Hotaro..."  
"No its fine...you guys can um continue whatever you were doing..'  
"Eh but dont you wanna thank Hotaro?"  
I nodded hesitantly  
"Then please go in " she said and opened the door  
Makoto almost went it but Kinoshita stopped him by telling him that she had work with him  
I sighed..relieved  
I went in and my eyes met Oreki sans  
And for some reason...tears rolled down my eyes..

Oreki POV  
She began to cry  
What?!  
"Ch-chitanda why are you crying?" I tried to approach her as she hugged me  
Whoa whoa whoa  
I heard metal sirens ringing  
"Ch-ch-chitanda-"  
"Thank you so much Oreki san..thank you for finding me..thank you for running into the forest ...im sorry for causing you trouble" she sobbed  
I awkwardly patted her head  
"Yeah..you were troublesome..but its over now.." I said and she pulled back  
"I heard that you wounded yourself " she said  
I averted my gaze and disagreesd with her  
But her eyes bore into my body  
I sigh..  
I lift up my shirt and show her the wound  
She touched the wound and i hissed  
"Im so sorry" she said  
"It is not your fault so calm down a little" i said and she nodded  
"Im also sorry for disturbing you and kinoshita san when you two were..um.."busy"..."she said  
Busy?  
Eh  
What is she thinking  
"But she was just tightening my bandages" i said and she gasped  
"Oh oh I see..well I just ugh..." She took my hand and gave it a squeeze  
She didnt meet my eyes  
Damnit  
Since when did she become this cute  
I looked away and gave it a squeeze too  
She giggled  
I looked into her eyes and lost myself  
They were glowing  
"Ch-"  
"ERU CHAN..IM BACK...LETS GO BACK NOW" Kaizaki barged in shocking the two of us  
"Eh ...um..oreki san..we ll be waiting for you at lunch .." She said and smiled  
He held her hand and helped her walk out but the feeling of her hand slipping out of mine...didnt feel right at all..


	13. Chapter 13

Chitanda POV

"I'm so excited Chi chan" Mayaka san beamed as she did her hair  
"I too am Mayaka san"I said and smiled  
"Do you think Fuku chan will like it?" She asked and i giggled  
"Of course he will" I said as I helped her tighten the gown  
Today is the ball  
Everyone will be dressed up  
"Chi chan...Kaizaki san will go crazy on seeing you" She smiled sheepishly  
"Yea..that is kind of a given from him" i said  
Mayaka san pouted  
"Whats wrong Mayaka san?"I asked  
"I expected you to blush Chi chan" She said and I chuckled..  
"Why would I?" I asked  
"Well he is your life partner right?"  
"Yeah..but..i dont really have any such feelings for him"  
"Ehhh...hmm..i see okay..."  
"Yeah.."  
"Chi chan.."  
"Hmm?"  
"I think Oreki will lose his head on seeing you like this"She said  
"Wh-wha-what are you sa-saying -"  
She laughed  
"Chi chan you are blushing so much" she nudged me  
"I do-dont like him that way..it just caught me by surprise and dont tease me "I said and looked away  
My heart pounding  
To be honest  
Im curious..as to how Oreki san will react..  
"Lets go then..they must be waiting" she said and i nodded

We go out and see the boys waiting in the lobby  
They turned to us when Mayaka san called to them and my heart stopped  
"Ore~ki..san..."  
He looked so...different  
His hair neatly combed to the side  
His tux fitting him perfectly  
His eyes meet mine and he looks away  
Eh...  
I walk to them as Makoto takes my hand  
He kisses it  
"You look very beautiful Eru chan" He said and I smiled  
"Thank you makoto" I said and he smiled  
I turned to look at fukube sans blushung face when he saw Mayaka san  
Aww  
So cute  
"Ill go check up on the car" Makoto said and left  
"I wonder when they will start dating" Oreki san spoke up from behind me  
"They will soon" I replied as he looked over at them  
"Ano Oreki san...how come you agreed to-" I pointed to his clothes..  
He held his head  
"It was a true nightmare..the way Satoshi got me into that " he said and I giggled..  
"Guys lets go"Makoto called and we head to the car.

.

iOreki POV

Ugh  
She looks so pretty  
I regret not complimenting her  
But that will too out of character for me  
She ll get curious as to why Im saying something like that  
And we dont want that  
I sigh  
But that red dress..  
Her sleeves hanging loosely over her shoulders  
Her hair gracefully falling onto her shoulders  
Her eyes ...beautiful as ever..  
And her lips-  
CALM DOWN OREKI!  
Dont open that page  
We finally reach the Ball...Im not interested at all  
We go in..introduce ourselves..and find a place to sit  
Chitanda and Mayaka were called upto the dance floor by their oh so ever sweet Prince Charmings  
I was left alone  
Well I guess its good.  
I can go look around for a bit  
Maybe even find a place to doze off  
I walk around  
Eat  
Admire  
And finally check the time  
Its only been 15 mins  
Ugh  
I wanna go back already  
I pace across the empty hallway of the Mansion and find a way to the Balcony  
I stretch and yawn  
No ones gonna judge me here  
Why did I even come  
My life was always like this...being alone..peacefully..  
But that Baka Chitanda  
Its all cuz of her  
She held me by my collar and dragged me into love with her-  
WHAT?!  
love..?!  
No no  
Thats not it.  
Its just a slip of tougue  
...who am I kidding  
I palm my face..  
My cheeks were burning up  
I thought it was just infatuation  
Tch  
Arghh  
Maybe I should go back  
No  
I cant face them with such a face  
And its wrong to love someone who is loved by someone else  
Makoto you bastard  
You got herfor yourself  
I..on the other hand..was too lazy to even realise my own feelings  
What would it have been like if i had realised a little earlier..  
"I wonder.." I said as a voice spoke up behind me  
"Wonder what Oreki san?" I hear her and gasp  
I turn to her  
"Ch-chitanda what are you doing here..?"  
"I can ask you the same Oreki san: she said as she walked to me  
"I ugh...it was too suffocating inside.." I said as she me  
"Me too..I dont really like such parties.." She said as she gazed at the moon  
Her face glowing agunst the moonlight  
A gentle breeze blew her hair over her face...  
An obstacle...  
Its now when i remembered Satoshis words..  
His apparent words of wisdom for people in love  
"Wouldnt you like to hold hands with Chitanda san,Hotaro?..I know you do..ciz you like her..its common that people in love want such stuff...holding hands.. spwnding tike together..hugging...kissing..." He had told me months ago...when i was in complete and utter denial..  
But now...It seems as if..I want to..

.

Oreki POV

I want...to...be near her  
I was having a mental fist fight with myself  
But before i knew it..my hand reached out to her face...

Chitanda POV  
I felt his gaze on me  
Its making me very concious  
Am i wearing the dress properly  
Am i standing correct  
Am i looking ..good?  
I shake my head..these questions shouldnt be in my head  
Now im curious  
Why is he looking this way  
I turned to him when his fingers touched my face...sliding my hair behind my ear  
My eyes met his..  
And I blushed really hard  
My heart was racing  
So fast  
"Ano..O-Oreki san.."  
His eyes widened  
He pulled his hand back  
"I-im sorry.." he said..looking away  
"O oh its not a problem" i said as i set my hair  
"Um...Chitanda.."  
"H-hai?"  
"You look ...nice...today.." he said  
My whole face was red  
"Thank you..you too" i said and he looked away..blushing  
He looks rather cute while blushing  
I giggled  
"What are you giggling at?" He asked and I shook my head  
"Nothing...anyway..lets go back Oreki san" I said and he nodded  
I try to walk out when suddenly i almost trip but Oreki san caught my hand  
"Oii! Be careful" he said andtook my hand  
"Im sorry.."  
"Anyway..Ill..hold you till we go back..." he said  
Shocking me  
He turned to me and i nodded  
He lead me forward..  
We walked...hand in hand  
His hand is so warm  
My hearts gonna rip out any moment now.

Chitanda POV  
"Oreki san...I warned you about the chocolates" I said as Fukube san helped him to his room  
"Well it really isnt his fault...he was just having participating in a dare.."Fukube san said and sighed  
"Oreki really..every trip ..." Mayaka san sighed  
I opened the door to their room as a drunk Oreki san just hung onto his best frie d for support  
I warned him that the whiskey bonbons were too much yet...  
I wonder what the bet was..  
Fukube san layed him down on the bed  
Oreki sans face looked so red  
But in that tux...he rather looked...attractive...sensually...  
I shake my head  
What am I thinking  
What am I thinking  
Dont think Eru  
Go back to your room  
"We will be going back then" Mayaka san said and Fukube san smiled  
"Goodnight you two" he said and we greeted him back and took our leave  
We walked back tou our room and got changed and thats when I realised I still had oreki sans phone..  
"Mayaka san..Ill be right back..Ill return this and come" I said and she nodded  
I checked the time..  
Its 11...  
They must be sleeping  
Thats when I hear a knock on the door..  
I open the door and Fukube san appears  
"Fukube san wha-"  
"Chitanda san...can I have a word with Mayaka?" He asked and I smiled..  
I saw a letter on his hand..written to Ibara Mayaka  
I nodded and left the room  
He is gonna confess...  
I chuckle  
Ill leave the two alone for awhile  
I walk to Oreki sans room and open the door  
I see him on the bed...sleeping  
I walked to his bed and put the phone beside him..  
He stirred in his sleep...frowning..  
He makes such cute expresssions while sleeping..  
I giggle and touch his hair...  
Its soft..  
"Mhhm..." He mumbled something..  
Eh?  
"What is it oreki san?" I lean closer to him to hear what he was saying but he suddenly pulled me onto the bed...onto him..

Chitanda POV

"Uwah oreki-" I try to pull away from him but he wraps his arms around me..  
Trapping me  
OMG  
This is not good  
My heart is beating too fast..  
I need to-  
"No dont go" he said softly in my ear..and my body stopped protesting  
"O..oreki..san.." I said as he hugged me tightly..  
He feels so warm  
He leans and places a kiss on my cheek  
I gasp  
"Oreki san you-"  
"I love you" He said  
Shocking me  
L-l-love?  
"I-I-" I tried to pull away and succeeded  
I fell onto the floor...panting  
I looked at Oreki san..who was still...sleeping..  
He was dreaming..  
Even so..  
Love?!  
I get up and hurry out the room  
My face already burning up  
Oreki san...

Oreki POV  
I open my eyes  
12:30...  
I sit up on the bed..Satoshi sleeping opposite me..grinning in his sleep  
What the hell is he dreaming about  
Dreaming..  
My head hurts..  
Im still hungover eh..  
Damn that Kaizaki..  
Challenging me  
"I dare you Oreki kun...if you eat more whiskey bonbons than me then I wont touch Eru chan as I like but if you lose...well ..you already know what. " he had said  
I was so easily tricked  
Tch  
That dream...tch..as if its gonna happen  
Im never gonna hug Chitanda and say 'I love you'  
Hug...I kissed her too...  
O god..  
Im losing my mind.  
Dreaming such things..  
I need to get ahold of myself  
But...i remember Chitanda had used my phone to make a call...  
Does she have my phone?  
But thats when i see it...beside me  
My phone...HAH!  
Did she come here?  
Did I...  
NOO!  
I possibly couldnt have  
No  
No  
No..  
I did it didnt I  
Oh no...how am I gonna face her...  
I need some fresh air  
Im going dizzy  
I sigh...helplessly  
I stand up and walked out to the balcony...  
Full moon ...  
The moons so bright and big  
I look down to the road and-  
Sayuri?  
At this time in the night?  
And...is she meeting someone..?  
Some guy..i cnt see...the hood is...ugh  
He walked to her and-  
I fell back onto the floor  
They were kisssing?!


	14. Chapter 14

Chitanda POV  
Mayaka san looked so happy  
"Im happy for you Mayaka san...he finally confessed and you two are-"  
"YES WE ARE DATING NOW!" She beamed  
I giggle  
"That is good" Makoto said as he munched onto the bread  
And that is when Fukube san and...Oreki san...approached the table..  
I couldnt face him  
I felt too embarrased  
Yesterday he-  
Remembering everything just..  
"Good morning chitanda san,Kaizaki san" Fukube san greeted and we greeted him back..  
He looked overjoyed  
He sat down beside mayaka san and greeted her..grinning  
She greeted him back...blushing...  
Aww so cute...  
Oreki san took a seat beside me  
Im nervous  
"Good morning...oreki san" i said and he greeted me back...  
He got up and went to the buffet table  
I followed him there..  
I wanted to ask him  
I went to his side..  
"Ano..oreki san-"  
He turned to me and bowed his head  
" im sorry i did that to you yesterday..i was dtunk and had no control over my body..." He apologized..  
"Ah Im..its ok..Oreki san"  
He sighed...  
"And...dont worry about what I said...i didnt mean it...ugh..umm..for you" he said and looked away  
I expected this answer..yet this feeling...this..gloom...  
I wonder who it was that oreki san wanted to hug and kiss so softly  
I wonder...who it is that..made someone like Oreki san fall in love...  
We walk back to the table..and take our sets when kinoshita san approached us  
She greeted us all and took a seat beside Oreki san  
"I have to go..Ill be right back" Makoto said and got up  
He glanced over at oreki san and kinoshita san and left  
Eh  
What was that about..  
I look over to them and..  
Oreki san is..holding her hand..his fingers entwined with hers..  
She looked sad...  
I smile...he is comforting her..right?  
I get up and turn to leave  
"Chi chan..where are you going?"mayaka san asked  
"I ugh..i dont have an apettite right now.." I said and left  
Of course he was consoling her  
She mustve approached him cuz she was sad  
And..  
Of course.  
She is the one he loves..  
She always was ...right..?  
Then..then why do I feel so...burdened..?

We pack up our things and load the car..  
We are finally going back today..  
I bid farewell to Kinoshita san and get inside the car  
Kinoshita san hugged fukube san and mayaka san  
She walked to oreki sam ..hugged him and...kissed him on his cheek..  
I looked away immediately  
"Tch" i heard..from Makoto  
"Whats wrong ?" I asked him and he looked away  
"Its nothing" he sid as the door opened and the others entered the car  
I glanced at oreki san...he was still blushing..  
That mustve made him happy...  
"Eh..Chi chan?! Why are you crying?" Mayaka san asked  
I gasped  
I touched my face and felt tears  
"I-I ugh really dont have a clue" I said as I wiped my tears off  
"Eru chan.."  
"I guess...the thought of being away from you guys..kind of scared me.."

Oreki POV  
She really is sad...  
She shook it off but...  
"I cant believe we were away for 4 days.." satoshi said as we put our bags in the room...chitandas house...we still have a week left with Chitanda...after that...she ll be..engaged...  
"Hm" I replied..  
"Hotaro..."  
"Why was Sayuri upset?"  
"I...dont know" i lied  
I do know...i cant tell him..  
If he comes to know...it might spread to Ibara and then...chitanda  
It would really upset her..  
"Hotar-"  
"Im going out for a bit" i said and leave the room  
I cant...i cant tell them  
It ll..hurt Chitanda...cuz she likes him..alot...  
I enter the common room...they probably have some books in the shelf to read..  
I open the door and see Chitanda on a stool..trying to get a book for herself when she notices me..  
"Ah oh Oreki san-"  
"I just wanted a book to read " i said and walked to her side..browsing  
"Oh i see..do you want a mystery Oreki san?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Why dont you ...like ..romance novels?" She asked  
"WHAT?!"  
"I was just wondering...who is it that you love..oreki san.." she asked  
I gulped  
"I ugh i ugh...no one" I said..averting my gaze  
"Okay.."she said and went back to humming  
I sighed  
That was close..  
"Oh found it-" she said and screamed  
Her leg slipped and I saw her fall..

Chitanda POV  
"Oh found it-"  
A spider suddenly jumped onto me  
Startling me  
I heard a scream escaoe my lios and felt my self lose balance  
I closed my eyes and prepared for a thud...but it never came..instead it was something soft..  
I opened my eyes and..find my self staring into green ones  
His arms protectively wrapped around me  
My body pressed against his  
It reminds me of that night...  
"BAKA! Be careful" he scolded and I came to my senses...  
"i saw a spider and-"  
He stared into my eyes...  
It felt so surreal  
His eyes are...so..beautiful  
I felt his arms tighten around me...  
Oreki san...  
"Thank you ..for saving me..." I said and he pulled back  
He moved away from me.  
"Welcome..." He said and got up  
He helped me up and turned to leave  
"What about the book?" I asked  
"I dont want one" He said and hurried out the room  
I gasp  
Just now...it felt as if..he wanted to pull me closer

Oreki POV  
That girl...she really doesnt understand anything about personal space..  
I enter the room  
"What are you doing here?"  
.

Oreki POV  
I see kaizaki  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him  
"Im here to talk to you about something Oreki kun" He said and walked to me  
"Dont you think that you bwing in contact with Kinoshita san is bad?..I mean..bwing with commoners like you...it isnt good for her reputation you know-"He said but i grabbed his collar  
"Stop blabering nonsense Kaizaki" I said  
"Arent you worried about her Oreki kun-"  
"The only person Im worried about is Chitanda..I dont care about Sayuri...cuz she has you" I said..letting go of his colllar  
He didnt look up to me  
"I know...about you two..Sayuri ...has you..but Chitanda...she has no one ...she ll be heart broken of she comes to know that she is getting in between the love of a person she cherishes" i said  
He didnt utter a word  
"I know that...you and Sayuri...are together..since 5 years..-"  
"I love Sayuri from the bottom of my heart...I got jealous when I saw her being close to you...but...I cant help it..mit was my dads wish for me to marry Eru chan...Business benefits..and I have to follow his orders..."  
"You can-"  
"I cant refuse him...that is why I broke up with Sayuri..but she showed up at the resort and..."  
He sighed  
"Well...I hope that ...she will be happy.."  
"SHE WONT BE HAPPY IF YOU SIMPLY LEAVE HER" I shouted  
He smirked  
"Good night..Oreki kun...I promise Ill take good care of Eru chan" He said and left the room  
Anger building up inside me...  
Its getting stuffy in here  
I dont...want...to let go..of her...just yet..

Time's flying by pretty fast  
Theres only...2 days left for the ..enagement..  
" 'And all I can do is just admire Chitanda from afar' is what you are thinking isnt it Hotaro?" Satoshi grinned at me  
I glared at him  
"Well that is what you are doing now..?"  
"What?"  
"Hotaro...you have been starinf at Chitanda san for quiet a while now" He whispered and I blushed  
He grinned again...  
I sigh.  
Im too lazy ro deny..  
I have been looking at her..  
She is at the kitchen counter...as Kaizaki and Ibara chatted with her  
She was kneeding some batter  
Her hands white with the all the flour  
She looked happy..  
But I noticed that she kept trying to get some hair off her face  
She looked rather cute like this...  
And now...its just starting to bother me..  
I walk to her and slide her hair behind her ear as she gasped  
"Oreki san..."  
What have I done..?  
This is weird  
Thank god there is only the 5 of us..  
"I ugh the hair bothered me alot so I-"  
Chitanda giggled  
"Thank you for noticing my trouble Oreki san" She said and smiled  
Just how much more cuter can she get than this  
This is unfair  
She is making me feel this way right before she is..gonna leave me  
"You are welcome" i said and leave the room  
I dont want to..but i have to..let her go...  
It all her fault..  
Tch.  
Who am I kidding.  
It was my fault...that I didnt realise my feelings earlier...  
.


	15. Chapter 15

Chitanda POV  
He noticed..  
I smile...  
My heart is...this is not good  
I wash my hands and leave the room...  
I need to talk to Oreki san  
I dont know what to do...  
Its getting out of my hands  
Where is he  
Where is he  
I look for him everywhere but couldnt find him...  
I need to see him  
I run up the stairs to the terrace and..  
There he is...  
Leaning against the railing  
Lost in thought  
It was getting windy..clouds gathering in the sky...  
His hair blew with the wind...the sun shning against his skin..  
"Oreki san!" I call and he turns to me  
"Chitanda..what are you doing here?" He asked as I walked to him and grabbed his hand  
"KININARIMASU!"  
He gasped  
"A-about what?" He asked...  
"I..i..have been feeling weird lately..."  
"Eh?"  
"You see..I...i was prepared for this marriage before but..now...Im not...I do not..want to get married.."  
"What are you saying-"  
"I dont want to spend my life with Makoto..i dont want to be by his side..-"  
"Chitanda what-"  
"I want to be with Oreki san!" I said and his eyes widened in shock..

Oreki POV  
"I want to be with Oreki san" She said..  
Doesnt this mean...  
But...  
Why am I not..  
I need to tell her I..  
I cant...  
Kaizaki ...and his father...And chitandas dad...they ...  
"What were you curious about?" I ask her...  
"I -i was curious as to...what...you...feel...about ..me-"  
"I dont like you in that way Chitanda" I said  
I broke it didnt I  
Her heart is broken  
I look up to her..  
She didnt speak up...  
But i saw tears trickle down her cheeks  
"Chitanda-"  
She looked up to me and smiled  
"Im so sorry oreki san...i was foolish..whay was I thinking...confessing to you..im gonna get engaged in 2 days.."she said as she wiped her tears  
But no matter how much she tried...they just kept coming..  
I did this to her  
I made her...  
"I ..I dont know why I'm crying...I mean..i expected this ...you already have someone you love right?" She asked and smiled  
It crushed my heart  
"Chitanda actually I-"  
"Eru chaan!" Kaizakis voice called ..startling us as he appeared from the door  
"Oh ah Makoto-"  
"Your mom is calling you Eru chan-"  
Suddenly the thunder in the sky roared and chitanda grabbed onto my hand  
Scared...  
She looked at her hand and me..  
She gasped and pulled away..  
Kaizaki smiled..  
"Lets go" he said and Chitanda walked to him  
This feeling..it...its...so..  
I felt water droplets on my skin...  
It started to rain...  
Its as if the drops were twlling me something...  
That...I am such a coward..  
.

Chitanda POV  
"Where is mom?" I asked Makoto and he pulled me into his room  
He cornered me against the wall and leaned towards me  
On instinct...i pushed him away  
I gasp  
"Im so sorry-"  
"Eru chan...you love Oreki kun dont you?" He said and tears filled my eyes..  
I nodded  
"Im so sorry Makoto "  
"Its okay Eru chan...i have something to tell you as well" He said and went on about it..  
And what i heard...truly shocked me  
Kinoshita san and...Makoto

Satoshi POV  
i hear the door slide open and Hotaro entered  
"HOTARO?!you are soaked!" I said as i handed over a towel to him  
But he didnt say a word.  
"What happened?" I askd as he got up and chaged his shirt  
"Nothing.." he said...  
But i know something did  
"Did you have a chat with Chitanda san?" I said and he punched the wall  
"HOTARO-"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE SATOSHI" He said as he punched it again  
His hand was bruised  
"Hotaro-"  
"Please..."he said...his voice trembling..  
I silently went out the room...  
I saw Kaizaki san in the corridor..  
He called me to him  
"Oreki kun must really love Eru chan" he said  
I clenched my fists  
"He..does..."  
"Well then...you want to know what happened?"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah...overheard them..on the terrace.."

Oreki POV  
Tomorrow...she ll be engaged...  
Huh..  
I dont really remember what I did yesterday  
I remember being...alone in the rain  
Hitting things...  
Shouting at people..  
Being a coward...  
And now...sittin in this room with so many people..  
Chitanda...Satoshi ...Ibara...kaizaki...thwir relatives...  
I felt lonely  
"Well the preparations are going on well..and Im pretty sure these two kids are excited" Kaizakis dad said  
"Hai" Kaizaki and Chitanda replied in unison..not looking into their parents eyes at all  
Not even protesting.  
Blindly following orders..  
"Stop" I say and stand up  
Everyone turns to me..

"I have something to say...on behalf of Kaizaki...I want to tell you all..how he truly feels about this marriage.."

Oreki POV  
"Kaizaki is in love...with somebody else...has been in love ..for 5 years" I said as I hear murmurs across the room  
"OREKI KUN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING?" His dad shouted.  
"Its the truth...he doesnt want this marriage...he said yes only to please you..to make you happy..and I know he always has sone eveything to make you happy...but..please..this is his decision to nake..it is his right to choose his life partner...and it is not chitanda-"  
"MAKOTO!WHAT IS THIS BRAT SAYING?" his dad demanded and kaizaki stood up  
"It is true..father.."  
Kaizaki explained everything to them  
Slowly and patiently  
"So...KinoshitA Sayuri...isnt she the daughter of the doctors family?" His dad asked.  
"Yes she is..and I hope that you will let me marry her" Makoto bowed..  
"Kids...leave the room for a moment please.." He said and we obliged  
But...I had a bad feeling about this..  
I take my bag and head out  
I dont wanna be here when he says that it is not possible  
My mind is fuzzy  
I sneak out from the gate and decide to walk back  
I sigh.  
Its gonna be a long walk..  
I shouldve confessed...  
My mind drifted to all the good times we had  
How she cast a spell on me everyday  
How I...fell for her the very firsy time she held my hand..  
Well..its of no use now  
"Oreki san!" I heard a faint voice from rhe distance  
I turn back and see Chitanda..running towards me  
She stopped in front of me and panted  
"Where are you..going?" She asked and i turned my back to her  
"Im going home" I said..  
"Wait...I have yet to thank you.."  
"What for..?"  
"The engagement...has been called off..they were convinced..cuz of you..."she said  
What?!  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..really...you saved me again Oreki san..like always..you were always there for me...and ..I fell for you..I know you dont feel the same for me but then..why did you..stip the engagement..?...I mean..you..dont share the same feelings as me..then why..for my sake did you-"  
"I didnt do it for you" I said...still not facing her  
"Huh-"  
"I did it for myself.."  
I can do it  
"What do...you mean..mi sont understand?" She asked as caught the hem of my jacket...  
This girl..  
I turn to her and embrace her tightly  
I heard her gasp  
"I didnt like the thought of someone taking away what I truly-" I bit my lip  
I cant say it  
Its not coming out  
"Truly what ...Oreki san?" She asked...  
Say it  
"Truly.."  
Goddamnit just say it Hotaro  
"Truly..?"  
Her voice was just a mere whisper  
Come on  
"Truly ..like" i said and she hugged me back...tightly..  
"Me too" she said..her voice breaking  
I felt happy  
So happy  
Elevated  
Relieved  
Overjoyed  
I pulled back to see her face  
Eyes red with all the crying.  
I wiped her tears away and she smiled  
Just like last year..  
He hair blew with the wind  
Her eyes sparkled like never before  
"I really really like you...Chitanda"  
I hugged her...  
"I really really like you too...oreki san"she said as she hugged ne back..  
And I knew I just became the luckiest guy on Earth...


	16. Chapter 16

Oreki POV  
"KININARIMASU" she said  
I turned my face away from hers  
Shes too close  
"I said I dont want to answer you Chitanda"  
"But whyyy?" She pouted..  
"Its my wish"  
"Oh come on Hotaro...just tell her why you hated Okinawa"  
Tch..  
Satoshi..  
I cant possibly tell her that I was jealous  
Never  
Hmph  
No  
She wont stop bugging me about it  
"Is it because you were jealous Oreki san?" She smiled..blushing  
I sighed  
"Yes..." I said as she giggled  
Ibara and Satoshi laughed  
"Oi...dont laugh" I glared at them  
"Sorry sorry..its just that you two are really cute..ne Mayaka?"  
She nodded  
"I cant believe its already been a month since you two started going out" she said  
"AND your parents know about it..."satoshi added  
"Well they really were supportive..." Chitanda added  
"Oh..come to think of it.." Ibara leaned to whisper something into Chitandas ear and she suddenly turned a dark shade of red.  
"Oi ibara dont put weird ideas in her head-"  
"Sorry Oreki san..but please excuse us.." Chitanda said and grabbed Ibaras hand and pulled her out of the clubroom  
Ehhh  
"So ..Hotaro..."he called  
"Hmm...?" I replied as I went back to reading my book  
"Are you familiar with what all you are supposed to be doing?" He asked  
"Eh?"  
"You know...as a boyfriend " he nudged me  
"No...i dont know and I dont care" I said and he pouted  
"Well if you dont fulfil them Chitanda san might as well dump you and go find someone much more loving and romantic and colourful and handsome and-"  
"Satoshi...spit it out" I said as I put my book down  
He giggled  
"So..have you guys kissed yet?" He asked andI gulped  
I looked away..hiding my blushing face  
I tried to leave that stone unturned ...  
Damn you Satoshi  
I shook my head  
"Whaaaat?!"  
"We didnt ..." I said  
Just thinking about that...  
I cant even imagine...chitanda becoming...that..intimate..  
Her lips being that close...to...  
"My head feels dizzy"I said..feeling extremely tired and feveridh  
"Ehehe Hotaro..just thinking about it eh" satoshi grinned sheepishly  
"Well unless until Chitanda wants it I wont do it" I said protestingly  
"What if she already wants it?" He asked and my eyes widened  
"W-w-what?"  
"I mean...she is girl...she too must think about stuff like this...right?" He asked  
I gulped...  
Does she...really...?  
The door slides open and chitanda and Ibara enter the room  
Chitanda takes a seat across ne as satoshi and Ibara start packing up  
"Well ...gotta go...I have to pick up my cousin from school today" Satoshi said and leftthe room after winking at me  
This idiot  
"Im going to the manga club..see you guys later " Ibara said and left  
Awkward silence sourrounds me and Chitanda  
She didnt meet my eyes  
And kept fidgeting with her fingers..  
"Chi-"  
She suddenly got up  
"Oreki san..forgive me..I have an errand to run today..go on without me " she said as she packed her bag and left in a hurry  
To be honest..I was relieved..

Chitanda POV  
Kissing...oreki san...  
Its so curious  
But..but..  
Ugh  
Mayaka san  
Why did you put that idea into my head..  
Now im...really curious...as to what a kiss feels like..  
As to what a kiss with..oreki san...feels like  
I shake my head  
Nono  
I wont do it unless until I find that oreki san wants to do it too  
Does..he..?  
..

Oreki POV  
The atmosphere was normal today  
Even though it was only me and chitanda...alone...in the clubroom...it didnt feel awkward  
And I sure as hell dont want to make it one  
We were doing maths...  
It sure helps us be preoccupied from having weird thoughts...  
"Chitanda...how do you do this..?" I asked as she explained it to me  
"Do you get it now Oreki san?" She asked  
I stared at her blankly  
She giggled  
She got up and sat beside me...  
She leant in to do the problem in mybook  
Wrong call  
She was too close  
Her shoulder pressing against mine  
Her rosy scent  
The colour of her earrings  
The texture of her hair  
It was all so noticeable ..  
She is..so..pretty  
"So that is how you do it oreki san-" she said and turned to face me...and gasped on finding the distance between us so less  
But...I didnt budge...  
I didnt want to...  
"Oreki san..?"  
"Chitanda..." my voice came out as a whisper  
Looking straight into her eyes...  
I could feel lillies growing on my body...  
Her locks growing...  
Pulling us closer..binding us together  
"Oreki...san..." she said as I leaned closer to her...her eyes already half-lidded..  
She leaned closer to me..  
I dont want to hold back-  
The door slides open and chitanda and I pull away from each other as Satoshi enters the room  
"Yo Hotaro!" He said as he put his bag on the table and chitanda packed hers..  
"I I I'll get going now Oreki san..Fukube san" she said and left  
We almost..  
My hearts gonna rip out of my chest  
"Did I interupt something good Hotaro?" Satoshi asked..innocently  
Satoshi...I want to do such cruel things to you right now..

Chitanda POV  
Yesterday..  
Oreki san and I...we almost..  
We almost kissed  
But ...today...he has been ignoring me...  
More like...maintaining..distance  
Avoiding eye contact...  
Sitting away..  
Did he not...like...what...happened yesterday..?  
Most probably...  
He is not the kind to do it anyway...  
And...I dont really wanna bother him...  
Until he is comfortable...I will hold back...  
But this feeling  
The feeling of his breath so close to me...still lingers...  
What wouldve happened if...Fukube san hadnt..come..  
My lips would be...  
I gasp..blushing...

Its been a week since that incident..  
And...Oreki san..isnt really paying any attention to me..  
"It really bothers me Mayaka san" I said as I picked out a CD at a rental shop  
"Why dont you just tell him?"  
"Tell him...what?"  
"Tell him that you want to be more intimate with him" she said as I blushed at the thought..  
"Intimate is...a strong ..word...Mayaka san" I said as she laughed  
"You are so cute Chichan" she said  
I pouted  
"Why did fukube san want me to picke out a horror movie...shouldnt we go for the romantic ones?"  
"I have no clue...but do as he says.."she said and I nodded..  
We buy the CD and I head to Oreki sans place...

Mayaka POV  
I called him up  
"Hello? Fuku chan?"  
"Yup...whats up?" He asked  
"I was wondering why you wanted Chi chan to take a horror.."  
"Well when they are sitting alone in the room and a scary scene comes uo..chitanda san is gonna jump at him..scared..and you know..things may develop from their.." He squealed  
"But..fuku chan...Chichan isnt scared of such films"  
"Eh?"  
"..." I waited for his answer  
"CRAPPP!"  
.

Oreki POV  
Aah  
I feel like a coward for doing this  
I just couldnt face Chitanda after that day  
I entered panic mode  
Everytime I saw her...  
My thoughts shifted to how it would feel if my lips were pressed against hers  
Arggggh  
Stop  
Stop  
Stop  
*ding dong*  
Who is it now...  
Argh theres no one else home to even answer it  
I dont wanna answer it  
I sigh  
I walk to the door and open it and-  
"Chitanda?"  
She is here...lord have mercy on me..stop the perverted Hotaro from doing anything weird  
"Hello Oreki san...would you like to see a movie?" She said as she showed me the CD  
"Horror?" I asked as I let her in  
"H-hai..do you not like horror?" She asked  
"They are fine" I said as she put the CD into the player and took a seat beside me  
'The Ring' the screen read  
The movie began..  
It was normal  
Nothing scary..  
I glanced at Chitanda to see if it was terrifying her ...no  
She looked ahead with a poker face ...  
"Chitanda?"  
"Yes Oreki san?"  
"Dont these movies scare you?"  
"No..not really.." She said  
Wah...this girl really is weird..  
We continued watching the movie as she rest her head on my shoulder  
Ok..too close again..  
But...I didnt really mind...  
I just had to control my thoughts right?  
But...could I  
"Look look Oreki san..that guy has a huge forehead" she said  
Why is she noticing such stuff  
"Chitanda...you really pay attention to that sort of stuff dont you?"  
"Yeah...I mean...mayaka san has a cute forehead..fukube san has...well a normal forehead..but you...Ive never seen yours" she said as she turned to me.  
"You dont need to either.."  
She raised her hands and suddenly pushed my bangs back.  
"Oi what are you doing?" I asked as she stared intently at me  
"Oreki san...you look really good like this...plus its easier to see your eyes this way.." she said  
A blush crept up my face  
She smiled at me as I looked at her  
"C-ch-chitanda.."  
Her eyes widened  
"Im so sorry "she said as she pulled back  
I set my hair and looked away...  
I...should just ask her right?  
It..its no harm...right..?  
"Chitanda?".  
"H-hai?"  
"Is..there...something..that you would like..me to do..for you...as your ugh..ugh boyfriend?" I asked her  
Embarrasment filling me  
She gasped and looked at me...

Chitanda POV  
I should just say ..yes right?  
He asked me if I want him to do something  
I should just..tell him right...  
"No..theres nothing Oreki san" I said and smiled  
Oh god  
I couldnt say it  
"Hmm" he replied  
But..I want to..tell him  
"But...you -you dont..do ..stuff..thats it" I said  
I waited for his reply with closed eyes  
"Chitanda..look here" He said and I turned to him  
His face is really close  
I felt his hand intertwine with mine  
He leaned closer to me  
"What do you want me do...chitanda?" He asked as his breath came closer  
"Oreki san I-"his other hand caressed my cheek after sliding the hair behind my ear  
He came closer and closer to me  
My heart beat rate increased  
"Close your eyes" he whispered and I obliged  
I felt his nose touch mine...our lips cms apart..  
And his lips collided with mine..

Oreki POV  
Her lips are so soft  
I felt her hand gripping tightly onto mine as I kissed her  
It feels like im falling into endless abyss of bliss  
She pressed her lips firmly against mine..putting some feeling into it  
Oh my god  
This is..  
Mmm  
I slowly pulled back...  
I opened my eyes to find hers  
She had turned crimson red and I wondered how my face looked right now  
"Say something" I said ...trying to break the silence  
"It..it felt..nice oreki san" she said...smiling  
This girl  
"Although..I feel a little embarrassed now" she said as she touched her lips  
"Embarrassed?" I asked and leaned closer to her  
"H-hai" she turned to me only to be met by my lips again  
Mmh  
She cupped my face with her hands as I pulled her closer by her shoulders  
But she pulled back and panted  
"Im sorry I..I forgot to breathe" she said  
Cute  
Too cute  
Why is she tempting me  
I sighed  
I put my head onto her lap  
"Oreki san?"  
"Baka...just see the movie" I scolded and she chuckled  
"I like this side of Oreki san..its rather cute" She said  
I blushed hard  
"Okay okay I get it " i said  
Argh  
Damnit  
I want to kiss her again  
When will the next time come?


	17. Chapter 17

Oreki POV

"EH!?"  
"Shhhhh " I shushed him  
"YOU KISSED?!" Satoshi asked and I blushed  
I looked away and nodded  
"My plan worked eh" He mumbled  
"What...what plan?" I asked and he grinned  
"I told Chitanda san to take a horror CD so that when she gets scared she would jump onto you and-"  
"Nothing like that happened" I said  
"Whaaat?!"  
"She wasnt scared at all...I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me.."  
"Hotaro..."  
"What?"  
"CHITANDA SAN I PITY YOU SO MUCH" He cried  
"Satoshi!"  
"You were so unromantic Hotaro...you need to do much more for her"  
"She looked happy though..."  
"Chitanda san ..you have been through alot ?"  
"Oi"  
"Promise that next time you kiss her you will do it romantically" He said and I gulped  
"...That wont be anytime soon..."  
"Eh...WHY NOT?"  
"SATOSHI!"  
"Sorry sorry...I cant help but feel bad for Chitanda san"  
I sigh  
"Well...do you want to kiss her again?" He asked and I nodded..averting my gaze  
"Ehehe...do tou want to..get...more intimate..with her?"  
Intimate?  
INTIMATE?  
Intimate and Chitanda...they...dont really...  
They do go well...together in the same sentence but  
What am I thinking  
I cant  
We have a long way to go...right?  
Even a kiss...another kiss...that wont be anytime soon...  
But I want to...  
Satoshi...you are making me think...  
"Satoshi...I think Im gonna punch you now"  
He laughed  
"You dont have to think about it now you know?"  
Hmph  
I pack my bag  
"Im leaving" I said and got up  
"I know you are going to see Chitanda san..Hotaro" He said and winked at me  
Tch  
He sees through me everytime

.

..Chitanda POV

"I like you Chitanda san...please go out with me" He said as he held my hand  
"What?"  
"H-hai...I have been in love with you since the beginning of High school...and being in the same class as you..I had the chance to spend more time with you and observe you even more" He said as he stepped closer to me...gripping my hand tightly  
"But but Kyosuke-san I...Im sorry but I cant..accept your..feelings-"  
"But why not?!"  
He is scaring me now  
Theres no one here...  
"I I-"  
"Because she is my Girlfriend" I heard a voice from behind me  
"O-oreki san-"  
He walked to us and snatched my hand away from Kyousuke sans  
"What?!" Kyousuke san exclaimed  
"CHITANDA SAN..WHAT IS HE SAYING?"he asked and I nodded  
"What he said is...true" I said  
"Oh...I see...I did not know...Im sorry" He said and bowed to me  
"Its Its okay.." I said as he faced me  
He smiled..tears coming out of his eyes  
I gasped  
"Kyousuke san-"  
"Im fine Chitanda san.." He said and wiped his tears  
"I-I am sorry-"  
"But I will not give up on you Chitanda san...if this guy ever breaks your heart or isnt fulfilling..Im always here...can you acknowledge that?" He asked...taking me by surprise  
"Acknowledge?...I ...I cant-"  
"Please...Chitanda san..."He said and I looked at Oreki san  
His eyes under his bangs  
"Chitanda san..please...just acknowledge it" He pleaded  
"OKAY" I said and he smiled  
"Okay then...I will see you in class" He said and ran inside  
He was so happy...but...  
Oreki san let go of my hand  
"Oreki sa-"  
"Lets go" he said and walked ahead  
Is he...is he mad?

Our walk was silent today  
We were together yet I felt so lonely  
I reach out my hand to hold his but he quickly shoves it into his pocket  
He..is...angry...isnt he?  
"I'll get going then" I said  
"Hmm" He said and walked his way  
...he didnt...even say a bye...  
It...I feel extremely lonely...  
"Eh Chitanda san?" A voice called and I turned to it  
"Kyouske san?!"  
"Are you alone?" He asked  
"H-hai"  
"Ahem..would you like it if I walked you home..i mean..its getting late.." He said and looked away  
"But my house is little far-"  
"Its not a problem..I'll walk you back" He said  
"Ugh I-"  
"Lets go Chitanda san" He said  
"Kyousuke san wait...Im coming..."

Oreki POV  
Maybe...i was too harsh on her..  
And its getting late...  
I run back..in her direction  
I cant let her go alone  
I run  
I run till I...  
I see them  
Her and kyousuke..  
He looks..really cheery  
They both look cheery...  
I clench my fists.  
I want to call out to her..  
Just watching them ..  
She suddenly trips  
"Chi-"  
He catches her  
She smiles at him...  
This is even worse than Kaizaki..  
.


	18. Chapter 18

Oreki POV  
I walk back home  
Throw myself onto the couch  
Tch  
Acknowledge?  
She really did it...  
Its her nature  
She cant say no...  
He really persuaded her...  
I sigh  
So if I am a useless boyfriend...he is gona take her away...huh  
I guess I already gave him the opportunity  
But she seemed happy...

Chitanda POV  
"YOU REALLY GOT CONFESSED TO?" Mayaka san and Fukube san said in unison as Oreki san continued reading his novel  
We havent talked properly since yesterday...  
"Yea..."  
"AND HOTARO ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?"  
Fukube san asked  
Of course he isnt..  
He was even mad yesterday-  
"Yeah I am" he said bluntly  
"What?...arent you worried?" Mayaka san demanded  
"No im not" He shook his head  
That hurt...  
He isnt worrying...at all...  
I see  
"Chitanda san...Im sorry that you have such a useless boyfriend" Fukube san said and I couldnt help but smile  
"Me too..Fukube san" I said and packed my bag  
"Chitanda san-"  
"I have to go to my class and discuss about the school trip..bye"  
I leave the room  
I run  
Run fast  
I didnt want to face him  
I didnt want to..after what I said  
Why is this happening?  
I reach the classroom and take my seat  
"Oh chitanda san you are finally here" Kyousuke san walked to me  
"Would you like to be in my group for this field trip?" He asked  
I smiled at him  
"Sure" I said and he beamed

Oreki POV  
"Me too...Fukube san" she said  
Wha-  
"Chitanda san-"  
"I have to go to my class and discuss about the school trip..bye" she said and left  
Damnit  
"OREKI...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Ibara grabbed my collar  
"Calm down Mayaka...Hotaro..she is upset...shouldnt you talk to her?"  
"She ll be fine...she has that guy who confessed to her anyway-"  
Ibara slapped me  
"YOU LIAR..I KNOW YOU CARE..YOU ARE A COWARD TO SIMPLY GIVE UP" She scolded me  
It was true  
I did care  
But Chitanda looked happy with him...  
I cant...take away her happiness...  
"I dont" I turned to her and she gasped  
"You are the worst ..."she mumbled and barged out the room  
"HOTARO..WHAT IS WITH YOU?!"Satoshi asked  
"Its nothing"  
"You are letting that guy affect you so much"  
"Chitanda looked happy with him okay...he isnt dull and boring like me..."  
"You think he suits her better?"  
I didnt want to answer it...  
He took his bag and ran after Ibara...  
.

Chitanda POV  
"Kyoto...it smells so nice" I breathed in the air  
"Chi chaaaaan" A voice called an I turned to it  
"Mayaka san" she ran to me and hugged me  
Fukube san followed but...I dont see  
"Hotaro is with his class" Fukube san said  
"Oh..I see"  
"Chi chan...Oreki is being a jerk...ignore him for a while okay?" Mayaka san said  
"Yeah...I..will talk to him later..." I said.

Oreki POV  
I couldnt help but follow Chitanda  
She is with her class group and...Kyousuke is in it  
But...I know she hates me..  
She said...she was sorry...that I was her boyfriend...  
That...quiet ...pains me...  
I didnt meet Satoshi or Ibara the whole trip  
They are truly disappointed in me  
I sigh

Chitanda POV  
I really hoped that I could spend time with Oreki san on the trip...just the two of us..  
But..he is still...  
I dont want to face him just yet  
But..I do need to apoligize to him...  
Its already the 3rd day here...  
The last day...  
I need to make things right  
Being with kyousuke san was nice but..  
I really...want Oreki san..

Oreki POV  
I can finally go back home tomorrow...  
I sigh  
I can go back home a coward  
Just the thought of it irritates me  
I cant sleep  
I sneak out the room to get some fresh air  
I go to the garden in the back and  
"Chitanda~"  
How is it that she is always here  
How is it that she is always where I go  
I turn around to leave but something inside told me to face her  
"Chitanda" I call out to her and she turns  
I walk to her as she turns to me  
"O-oreki san"  
"I need to talk to you" I said as I walked to her side  
She nodded  
"Chitanda..."  
"H-hai"  
"I...I am sorry" I said  
I heard her gasp  
"Oreki san I I am sorry too" she said  
Eh...  
"I ..it was my fault that I lead him on..I shouldnt have accepted what he said and shouldve-"  
"That was not your fault...its just your nature...you cant help it" I said  
"I was just..being insanely jealous...I thought he suited you better and that he would make you happy..but i didnt want to accept it...because..someone like you wouldnt be with me if you didnt really like me...and next time...I will be more protective of you and face people like those myself.." I said and she smiled  
She hugged me  
"I missed you so much Oreki san...I will sort things out with Kyousuke san tomorrow.." She said  
"O-okay...do your best" I said as I raised my hand slowly to hug her..  
She pulled back and grinned at me  
I couldnt help but smile at her  
I want to kiss her so bad  
I caressed her cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors POV  
He caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes to see his emerald ones shining at hers  
She leaned into his touch  
Oh how she missed that touch  
He leaned closer to her  
Closing that distance between them  
She tiptoed to his height  
Their foreheads touched  
Their noses collided  
Her lips so much more closer...  
Their hearts were beating in unison..  
Anxiety increasing  
And he softly closed the gap between their lips..  
His heart threatning to rip out of him  
She kissed him back gently  
Her lips were so soft...his lips warm..  
This kiss felt so much more different  
It felt as if the distance between the two had decreased  
Its as if they were closer ...  
Chitanda felt indescribable happiness in her heart  
She knew that it was only him for her...  
They slowly break the kiss and look into each others eyes  
Blushing  
But Oreki didnt want to stop  
He pulled her back into a kiss..much to her surprise but she didnt seem to mind  
And this time...he didnt hold back..  
He deepened their kiss  
He nibbled her lower lip as she moaned into his mouth  
Her hands gripping his shirt...  
Electricity running down Chitandas body  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body  
Her hands wrapping around his neck..  
His kiss...felt so mature...  
So...new...  
So..passionate..  
His cupped the back of her head...and slowly pulled back  
They panted  
They wondered for how long they kissed..  
"O-oreki san-" She panted  
"You are mine Chitanda" he breathed  
Her heart fluttering  
She smiled  
"No one ever said otherwise..oreki san" she said...he smiled  
She buried her face in his shirt...  
"Ano..oreki san..."  
"Hmmm...?"  
"The kiss...I liked it" she said and Oreki turned a bright shade of pink  
"B-baka...dont say something like that" Je scolded  
"But...Oreki san...would you mind if we did this..more often?" she asked  
This girl..is really something ...he thought to himself  
"I...wouldnt mind" he said and buried his face into her hair  
She giggled ..knowing just how flustered she had got her boyfriend..


	20. Chapter 20

Chitanda POV  
"Oreki san..."  
"Hmm?" He said as he read his novel  
"Does Poirot actually die in this book?" I asked him as he turned to me  
"Dont you want to find it out yourself?"  
"I want to but ..Christie always gets to me...her dialogues are way to too big" I lied  
Truth is I want to hear the explanation from his mouth  
Its interesting when he does that  
Its almost easy to imagine the scene  
"So you are saying that you are too lazy to read it.."  
"H-hai..It tires me"  
"Chitanda.."  
"Yes?"  
"Just ask me when you want me to explain you the plot..you are too bad at lying"  
"Ne oreki san...if I do that I know you will simply refuse"  
"I wont"  
"You will"  
"No"  
"Then explain it to me"  
"Too lazy"  
"Oreki san~hmph" I pouted and he smiled  
"Chitanda..I know you cant get angry" He said  
"I can" I said and looked away  
"H-hey Chitanda"  
Hehehe he is getting guilty  
"Chitanda..."  
"What is it?" I asked him  
"Im gonna go home now" He said and I heard him get up and set his things.  
Isnt he gonna try to make me happy?  
"Eh..."  
"Im tired" He said and almost left but I caught his hand  
"W-wait...where are you going?"  
"Home"  
"But...but Im angry"  
"So?"  
"Oreki saaaan!"  
"What is it?"  
"Its nothing...bye" I said and left his hand  
He is so mean  
Now Im really hurt  
He giggled  
"Im sorry...?"  
I didnt answer him  
"Chitanda...what do you want me to do...Im said Im sorry"  
I m not gonna reply  
"Fine..Im going..bye"  
"Oreki san you are so mean" I got up and said and he pushed me to the table..his hands around me on the table and pressed his lips against mine  
Kissing me tenderly  
He pulled back  
"Im sorry?"He asked  
I tried to hold back a smile but failed and nodded  
"Good...then lets go" He said and walked ahead  
I sighed and followed.

"Ill get going then Oreki san" I said as we approached the crossroads  
"Hmm" he said and waved a bye as i walked into the direction of my home  
But ...nowadays...it felt as if someone was following me  
I'd felt a presence manier times now and...  
I turn around and see a figure slip into the shadows of the evening  
I walk faster  
I hear footsteps  
I turn around again and see the figure again  
I immediately hide behind the wall and I see the figure pass me by  
And as the man turned to face me-  
"Oreki san?!"  
"Ch-chitanda?"he asked as I ran to his side  
"Why are you stalking me?"I asked him as he scratched his head  
"Not stalking...just making sure you reach home safely" He said  
I smiled  
"You dont need to do this Oreki san ..I can go home on my own" I said and he pouted  
"Ibara blackmailed..said Im not a caring ahem Boyfriend"  
"Oreki san...I know how caring you are ..dont bother about Mayaka san..Fukube san needs to be worried" i said and he sighed  
"Now go back" I said and pushed him ahead  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah yeah..now go..goodnight" I said as he walked in the opposite direction  
He waved his hand and left me  
He is really cute..  
I walk ahead...farther away from me and sometime later notice yet another figure  
I sigh  
I walk back into the street and call out  
"Oreki san I told you t-"  
A few men appear ..cornering me.  
"Who are you?" I asked as one of them grabbed me from behind  
"Let me g-"  
They covered my mouth with a cloth and I felt my vision blur.  
.

Oreki POV  
She did send me back but ...  
I sigh  
I run back into her direction  
I need to check up on her...its too dark..  
But as I advanced closer to her house I couod see that she was nowhere in my sight  
Did she really go back this fast?  
Guess she did  
I turn to leave but that is when notice something on the ground  
From the corner of my eye I see a bag  
I up and-  
'Chitanda Eru' It read on the strap  
But why is it-  
No  
No  
I run to her house  
She mightve forgotten it  
It might not even be hers  
Yea  
Thats it  
Everything is fine  
She is fine  
I run  
I run as fast as I could  
I ring the doorbell and Chitandas Mom opens the door  
"Oh Oreki ku-"  
"Is chitanda here?" I ask her  
Please say yes  
Please  
"Eru?...Isnt she with you?"  
It cant be possible..  
No..  
Maybe she is withh Ibara or-  
"Oreki kun where is she?"She asked and I handed her over the bag  
"Erus bag...but why do you -"  
The phone inside suddenly rings and she walks back in to lift in  
"Chitanda residence..who is this?"She asked  
Her expression suddenly changed  
Her face showed horror  
"K-k-kidnap?Thats not possible-"  
I snatch the phone from her and put my ear to it as she falls to the ground  
Shocked  
"Do you not believe me? Here ...listen to her voice" they say and I hear Chitanda voice  
"Mom Dad Im-"Her voice cuts off  
"Chitanda!" I call out  
"Who is this? You are not the mother-"  
"What do you want from Chitanda..why did you take her!?"  
"Money.I want money in the next 48 hours"  
"How much?"I asked  
Terrified  
I could still hear Chitandas whimpers  
"2 Million Dollars and if you fail...well...she dies after we have some..fun with her" He said as I heard a cry  
"No dont ..please..please dont touch her"  
"Okay..but if you are a minute late...you can collect a dead body"He said and put down the phone  
"Oreki kun!Orkei kun!" A distressed mother called me  
Fear in her eyes  
"C-call the police" I said as she hurriedly dialed the phone  
I felt my hands shaking  
My knees failing me  
My whole body shivering  
Thats when her father entered the house..and saw us  
Chitanda san ran to her husband and fell into his arms  
But...I couldnt think anymore  
My train of thoughts had come to a stop with a crash  
Chitanda...has been kidnapped.

.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors POV

By the time the Police arrived...Oreki was rendered speechless  
The situation felt too real  
He did not want to believe it  
Plus her voice over the phone..  
She must be so scared and terrified..  
"Are you the one who picked up the call?" A voice snapped him out of his trance  
It was the Detective's voice  
Hiroto Tsubaki was his name..  
"Y-Yes it was me" He replied  
"Could you tell me what they spoke to you about?"  
"They said they wanted...2 million Dollars in the next 48 hours..." He said..  
He couldnt think of anything else  
He wanted to see her  
He needed to see her  
If only he could figure out where they were holding her hostage...  
"Okay...anything else?"  
Anything?  
Anything...  
What else was on that phone call...  
It was noisy...  
"N-nothing else..." He replied as Tsubaki nodded and walked away  
Noise...  
He walked out of the hall  
Packed his bag..and sneaked out of the house  
It was a depressing atmosphere  
Chitandas parents were distressed..  
Nobody had no clue what to do...  
He himself was trembling  
He wouldnt be able to forgive himself for leaving her that day  
Had he not left her...  
Maybe none of this would hve hppnd..  
He felt so guilty  
He wanted ro do anything to make it right  
He wanted to do anything to get her back to him  
To see her  
To hear her..  
Hear...  
Hear?  
Hear!

He ran back to the house and fortunately found the Detecrive still there and called out to him  
"Tsubaki san..I know where she is"  
Chapter end

.  
"What?!Where?!" The parents asked as Oreki caught his breath  
"I heard...over the phone call..many sounds.." He said  
"Sounds of..?" Tsubaki asked  
"Of a train announcement..."  
"You mean to say...that she is being held hostage somewhere near a station"  
"Yes...if we could get a list of trains arriving at the stations at exactly at the time of the phone call then-"  
"We can narrow it down to a few stations and secure those areas" Tsubaki exclaimed  
"Yes but...Its too risky...they might be alarmed and may take some harsh...steps..towards Chitanda..."  
Oreki bit his lip  
Even thinking about it...  
"Then we need to narrow it down even more..Oreki kun...what else did you hear...can you recall..?" Tsubaki asked  
Recall...Im not very good at it..  
What else  
What else  
What did he hear on that phone call  
The kidnappers threatening voice  
Chitanda's muffled cries.  
It was all chaotic  
He wasnt able to think..  
Train and what else..  
Train and what else..  
Train and-  
"Drilling...and clangs...and their voices...they echoed" He said...realising something  
"Drilling might mean construction and...echoes?"Tsubaki asked  
"Echoes...their voices were echoeing...they were in a large space..a big-A warehouse!" Oreki snapped  
"I will get my men immediately onto finding wahrehouses near train stations and construction...good job Oreki kun" Tsubaki patted his shoulder as Oreki nodded  
This meant that Chitanda would be fine ,right?  
She would come back ..safe ...right?  
.

Authors POV  
How long has it been..  
A day?  
Has it been a whole day ...  
Chitanda was scared..  
Being tied up  
Men continuosly keeping a watch on her  
Their gaze sending shivers down her spine  
She gave up on trying to get them to listen to her  
She just sat there...  
Her hands tied behind her back..  
Her surroundings were dark..  
She could hear trains...  
Was she near a train station?  
And this building...what is this...  
Its huge and dusty...  
Her train of thoughts were suddenly stopped by the sound of a door bursting open...  
A man suddenly walked to her and grabbed her collar  
"Where the hell is the money?! Why are they not sending it?!Is it some kind of a plan?!" He asked as he pulled her to him  
The rope tightening around her wrists..

"What...no..money?" She asked..  
Confused..  
"ITS ALREADY BEEN TWO DAYS AND THEY STILL HAVENT PUT THE MONEY IN THE BIN WE TOLD THEM TO! NOW TELL ME IF YOU HAVE BEEN IN CONTACT WITH THEM!"He screamed as he slapped her  
She groaned  
"I...dont know-"  
He left her  
She fell back into her place  
She panted  
Scared...  
"Well I guess you are no use to me then" he said as he sat down on the chair  
Huh  
"You two can have some fun with her and then kill her...while I watch" he smiled...  
Fun...  
Kill...  
Chitanda froze  
She saw the two guards approach her  
They caught her legs as she tried to struggle  
She screamed as they touched her skin  
But her screams were dominated by the noise outside  
They tore her sleeves..  
Tears flowing out of her eyes..  
Pushing her down onto the ground and getting on top of her  
She screamed..she pleaded but they pulled on her skirt..  
She lost all hope...

The second call came soon enough...  
"Money in Gakuen park ..dustbin by the fountain..8:00 pm tomorrow" The voice said and cut the call  
They had a day left  
A day to plan everything  
A plan to save Chitanda  
But they were running out of time  
And so they went for direct attack  
Tsubaki had narrowed it all down to 2 place  
And both of them on the opposite poles of the city  
And their forces limited...  
But they decided to take the risk and Oreki urged to go with Tsubaki  
But it bothered him  
They hadnt put any money  
Wouldnt that endanger Chitanda's life?  
But as their forces separated and headed to two different warehouses...his courage increased  
He stepped out the car...the police surrounding the area  
They were ready to barge in...when suddenly Tsubaki was contacted from the other side of the city  
"What?! There are men there?!" He asked  
"What?!" Oreki questioned  
"Okay...we are coming...continue searching them" Tsubaki said as he gestured everyone ro fall out  
"What?! Shouldnt we atleast check here? She might be in here" oreki objected  
"They found men with guns there.."  
"But-"  
"Oreki kun...trust me on this" He patted his shoulder  
But he didnt want to  
He had to confirm  
"Lets go..this place is deserted" Tsubaki said as he got up to leave but Oreki resisted  
He ran to the warehouse and kicked open the door  
But ...it was empty  
"Oreki kun...I told you already didnt I?" Tsubaki said as he grabbed Orekis hand and pulled him to the car..  
"But-"

They trapped her and almost stripped her off her shirt when one of them barged into the room and alarmed everyone  
"THE POLICE ARE HERE!" he said ..giving Chitanda a little hope  
"HELP-"  
Chitanda tried to scream but she was silenced by them  
They hid themselves...  
Silence surrounded her  
She heard the sound of the main door veing kicked open...  
She could hear the movement of people outside..  
A few moments passed  
The head peeped out the window and sighed..relieved  
"They are leaving...we can just get iver with her now" He said...much to Chitandas horror  
She had to stop them  
She looked around desperately  
And...  
She kicked the shelf with all her might  
All the utensils atop it fell down with a clang loud enough  
And almost immediately the door shot open and in the light...a figure stood there..still.

He definitely heard it  
Someone is definitely inside  
He ran back in ..alarming the police and they followed  
He followed a few turns and found a room...

He stood there...shocked at the sight before him  
"Chitanda..." He said as their eyes met...and the police barged in...getting everyone onto their knees  
The situation was in control..  
He walked to Chitanda  
Her hands full of marks  
Her lower lip bleeding...  
Bags under her eyes...  
His heart ached..  
"Oreki san..." she called out weakly and he ran to her side..untying her hands and taking her into his arms  
He felt that her small delicate figure would break if he hugged too hard  
"Ch-ch-chitanda...are y-you fine?" He stammered as he pulled her close  
She smiled...relieved  
"Yes..." she said and hugged him..tears flowing out of her eyes  
"What took you so long?" She cried..  
He was relieved ...  
"Baka...Im not gonna leave you alone again" he said and she nodded  
He gave her his jacket...  
"Did...did..they..do..anything..?" He took her hands...  
He was afraid to ask  
He was afraid to know the answer  
"No...they were about to but...you came for me ..Oreki san" She smiled  
He hugged her again ...  
"I missed you" she said...and he couldnt help but smile at how cute she was being after all this  
"Me too" He said.

Her parents embraced her tightly...  
So many questions were asked..  
So many tears exchanged..  
"Oreki kun...Tsubaki kun...Thank you for bringing our daughter back to us" Her dad said..  
"Well it was all Oreki kun...he even stopped from chasing after the wrong people.."Tsubaki said  
Her dad smiled...and bowed to Oreki  
Feeling all awkward...Oreki bowed too...  
The other warehouse was apparently a hideout for drugsmugglers...they too were arrested...  
He sat down onto the porch of her house  
Calming himself down  
Allowing himself to acknowledge the fact that Chitanda was alright  
"Oreki san" a voice called out to him and he turned to see Chitanda..  
She took her seat beside him  
"Hey.." he said as he looked back ahead  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked..as she slid his bangs away from his eyes..  
Her wrists tainted with marks  
"I was thinking about how to make sure that Im not just dreaming about you being alright" He said as he took her hands into his..  
Sliding his finger over hers  
She tightened her grip and smiled  
She leaned in and pressed her lips against his tenderly  
Just a peck and pulled back  
"Im here...Oreki san" she whispered and looked into his half lidded eyes  
Heck.  
He didnt care anymore  
He kissed her again...tasting her...engulfing her scent...doing everything to keep her here..with him  
It was a passionate kiss..  
Something she never experienced  
Was he really this worried..  
She felt happy  
He pulled her closer to him...deepening the kiss but felt her tremble and immediately pulled back  
"What is it?" She asked...confused..  
"N-n-nothing..." He said and looked away..  
Did he feel..differently for her now...  
Did he feel that...she was used and no longer pure...  
She took his hand into hers  
"Oreki san...I ...I really love you" she said and he turned to her  
"I..love you too" He said and kissed her forehead and stood up  
"Im gonna go now...take care chitanda" he said and walked away..leaving Chitanda feeling hollow  
Was she different to him now?

She was trembling at his touch  
Her body has been through alot..  
Its responding differently..  
She isnt ready for intimacy just yet  
He needed to maintain a little distance from her..  
He walked back home...  
He had missed school for two days  
Satoshi and Ibara have no clue..  
They called quite alot of times but he always put it out..  
He made them believe that he was sick and Chitanda was out of town...  
But tomorrow...will Chitanda come to school?  
Will it be alright?  
Will she have the courage?

"OREKI SAN!" Chitanda called out to him the next morning as she got out the car  
He turned to face her ..  
She walking to him..  
Happy as always..  
But he could hear murmurs from the crowd as she walked  
"Ne ne..I heard a rumour that she got raped"  
"Yeah...she was kidnapped apparently..my fathers friend in the police told me about it"  
"Isnt she ashamed to come to school after being touched all over"  
"Is she with that guy over there?"  
"Why is he still with her if she was already used?"  
"Is she a slut?"

"Does that guy have no standards?"  
It made him mad  
Why are they saying all this?  
She was not used  
Chitandas walk slowed down  
He knew she heard it all  
She stopped a few feet in front of him  
"Im sorry..." she said and turned around to leave  
" to be all innocent ..stupid bitch" he heard a person say  
That was it  
He grabbed Chitandas hand and walked over to the guy  
He grabbed his collar  
"Say that one more time" He glared at the student  
He gulped as Orekis eyes bore into him  
"I-Im sorry" he said as he left him  
Oreki pulled Chitanda to him and announced  
"Everything that you heard is false...and if this false information were to spread...I can guarantee that action can be taken against all of you for harrassment and bullying"  
Everybody stared at him..surprised  
And the murmurs soon died down  
He took her hand and walked to her classroom  
"Arigato..Oreki san" she said ...as they reached her class  
"Hmm...be careful today" he said as she nodded...smiling...  
And that smile was all he wanted..


	22. Chapter 22

Authors POV  
"REALLY?! IS THAT WHY YOU HAVENT BEEN COMING?ARE YOU FINE?!" Ibara and Satoshi exclaimed...worried and scared  
"Im fine Mayaka san..Fukube san" Chitanda smiled as Oreki sighed  
Of course she is fine...  
He checked it myself  
But of course they are worried...  
She got them all worried...  
Idiot..  
Mayaka embraced her tightly  
Tch  
She is touching her so casually  
Ugh  
He cant  
How is he to control himself around her  
Argh  
Being away from her for even that amount of time felt like years...  
He sighed...feeling hopeless

Oreki really was overly conscious  
Not allowing himself to even touch her  
And she hated it...  
She felt sad  
She felt insecure  
He wasnt treating her the same...since that incident  
He was being distant..  
She tried to hold his hands manier times but...  
And after a whole month of not touching...she was going crazy..  
And she wanted to fix it..

He opened the door to see Chitanda standing there  
"Hi Oreki san" she said as he let her in  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her as she sat down on the couch  
"I just wanted to see you" she said as he gave her a glass of water  
"For no reason?"  
"Well...I did have a reason..."  
"Which would be...?" He said as he sat down beside her  
She had to say it..  
"We-well...-"  
"Well what?"  
"I I I just-"  
"Speak up Chitanda"  
She suddenly threw her arms around him and tackled him onto the couch  
"WHY ARE YOU NOT TOUCHING ME?" Chitanda blurted out  
Something she never thought she would say  
He blushed at her words  
"Wh-what?!" He asked as tried to pull away but failed  
She kept him close to her..  
"You are being so distant..not holding hands not hugging me or kissing me-"  
He pulled away from her and stood up  
"Well you-you are just being childish...people dont do that nowadays" he said  
An empty excuse  
He tried to walk away but was stopped  
Chitanda hugged him...refusing to let go  
"Oreki san...please...is it because you think that I was...touched...by others that you cant touch me...are you disgusted ..by me" she asked  
He didnt reply verbally but his hands hesitantly cupped her face  
"Chitanda...I just wanted to give you some time to adjust after all that happened..I dont want to close control around you and hurt you" he said...staring into her eyes..  
"BUT IM FINE AND ITS OKAY TO-"  
She gasped...looking away...  
He smirked  
She is fine eh  
"Okay to what...Chitanda?" He asked..as he leaned closer to her ...her hands caressing her cheeks as her eyes came back to meet his  
His nose touching hers  
This closeness ...finally  
"To...lose control.." she whispered and he closed the distance between their lips  
Mmhmm  
His lips were warm...soft...intoxicating...  
She felt as if she was losing her senses  
He grazed her lips with his tongue...making her gasp and he took the opening...  
His tongue entered her mouth..playing with hers...surprising her  
She gripped his shirt...her hands wrapping around his shoulders  
And as she wanted he was losing control  
He bit her lip...making her moan into his mouth as he drank it in...  
This kiss felt strange..  
So different and addictive..  
It was getting hard for her to breathe...  
Her limbs were going numb...  
The only support hwlping stand us was his arm around her waist.

He pulled away slowly...releasing her from his grip and her legs gave away  
She fell back onto the couch  
Panting..delirious...surprised at her legs..  
She looked upto see him coming over her...  
Pushing her gently down onto the couch  
His body hovering above hers...  
And he finally trapped her...  
They breathed heavily  
Their gaze locked  
"Oreki...san.." she breathed as his hands slid down to her waist...kissing her again  
Deepening it instantly..  
Her hands wrapping around his neck..  
He pulled back and pressed his lips hesitantly against her neck...surprising her  
His burning against her hot skin as he left a trail of kisses on her neck and collar bone  
He didnt want to stop now ...  
She tried to subdue her voice but he wanted it  
He wanted to hear it  
And so he daringly bit her neck and a moan slipped out her lips...making him crazy  
His hands entering her shirt...feeling her smooth skin...  
She desperately fisted his shirt...a strange feeling developing inside the pit of her stomach..  
And she knew where this was leading to...  
He pulled back..looking into her eyes...panting..  
She caressed his face...pulling him down to her...their lips almost meeting again  
*DING DONG* the bell rang and the two pulled away...Oreki falling off the couch..  
"Ow ow ow" He groaned as he got up...and walked weakly to answer the door  
Chitanda immediately sat up..blushing furiously..  
What was about to happen...  
She wouldnt know it now  
She slowlt got up..regaining the feeling in her legs and walked to the door  
"Oh..Chitanda san...you were here?" Satoshi asked on noticing her  
He looked at Oreki..who stood there...clenching his fists...dark aura surrounding him..  
Satoshi gulped..  
"Eh...Did I interrupt something?" He asked  
"Satoshi...I think you are in trouble" Oreki said as he chased him out the house


	23. Chapter 23

Authors POV  
"G-Good evening Oreki san" chitanda greeted as he yawned  
"Good evening" he replied..normally  
He was normal...  
Even after they almost...  
Were they really going to do ...that?  
She took her seat across the table and opened her novel  
She peeked at the boy in front of her  
He looked perfectly calm  
How..  
She was awake all night thinking about it...  
And even now...remembering the moments...  
His touch..  
His kisses...  
Its making her mind fuzzy  
"Oi...are you okay?" He asked...snapping her out of her trance  
"Eh...oh...HAI!" She replied,blushing  
"Hmm...if you arent feeling well then go to the nurse"  
"Im fine oreki san..thank you" she smiled as the door slid open  
Mayaka and satoshi entered the room and were greeted by chitanda  
They began their usual work when something caught Mayaka's eye  
"Eh...Chi Chan..did you get a rash or something?" Mayaka asked as she pointed at her neck  
"Rash?..eh..." she gasped on realising what she was pointing at and looked at Oreki who had turned a bright shade of red  
Truth is...he remembers too well  
He was sleepless the whole night  
Her lips...her moans...and her face...  
That expression on her face...  
It was enough to rile him up..  
"Wait a minute...that isnt a rash-"  
"Mayaka san! Come with me!" She said and grabbed her hand and pulled her out..

"WHAT!" Mayaka exclaimed as Chitanda teied to shush her  
"But chi chan...I didnt expect...Oreki to...do such things" she said..  
"Mayaka san..you make it sound like we made it all the way there" Chitanda blushed  
Mayaka smirked  
"So...was it intense...seeing the mark...it sure looks like it?" She nudged her friend who had now turned a bright crimson...  
"MAYAKA SAN" Chitanda scolded as Mayaka just laughed.

"Oh...so ...th-that was why you hit me.." Satoshi said as he gulped at the grave mistake that he had made yesterday  
Oreki looked away...blushing..  
Her face kept popping into her mind...  
Her voice echoing in his mind...  
He was such a pervert to be thinking all this  
Geez...he really jad no control over himself yesterday...  
Hopeless...  
"Anyway...would you and Chitanda san like to cone to Aquarium with us next sunday?" Satoshi asked  
"Take chitanda..Im not coming" he said bluntly  
"Oh come on Hotaro..."  
"I said NO"  
"Geez...I already bought the tickets..."  
"Invite someone else"  
"Ok...ahh...I could even invite that guy then...the one who likes Chitanda san...he keeps pestering me about knowing detaila about chitanda san anyway and-"  
"Okay okay Ill come...dont take such drastic steps" oreki said  
Satoshi just giggled at how even Oreki is compassionate enough.

.

Sea cucumber  
Whale sharks  
Dolphins  
Everything was very amusing to her  
More amusing was the fact that Oreki agreed to come today  
She had dressed up just for him  
It was a double date with Mayaka and Satoshi  
And it was very fun  
But the fact that gave her mixed feeling was the fact that she was yet again at his house..  
She was happy to be with him alone ...but anxious to what might happen...  
And as she sat in his room...waiting for him to get her some water...she couldnt help but get anxious  
This was the first time she was seeing his room  
He handed her some water as he sat down beside her on the bed  
"Im sorry ...I wanted to rest a bit before walking you back home" He scratched his head apologetically  
"Its fine Oreki san" she said as she put the glass of water down after taking a sip of it  
"Ano Oreki san...why did you come today?"  
She asked  
"Is it really that weird of me to come?" He glared  
"Eheh...it kinda was" she replied and he sighed  
"Satoshi had his ways to convince me...he said that he would ask that ryousuke to come " he said and chitanda chuckled  
She patted his head as he turned to face her  
"You are rally cute Oreki san" she said and smiled...looking into his eyes  
But his eyes...looked so intense.  
Staring into them...her heart pounded  
He leaned a little closer to her but she immediately got up  
Nervousness getting the better of her  
"Oh ah I I didnt see this picture" She said as she hurried off to his desk and picked up a frame  
One with him,Mayaka and satoshi in it  
"Eh..oh.."  
He got up and walked to behind her...looking at the picture from over her shoulder  
"Oreki san...you never really smile,do you?" She said as he rest his forehead upon her shoulder  
"You smell nice" he said..ignoring her question as he buried his nose into her hair..making her gasp  
He entertwined his fingers with hers as he leant down and inhaled her lemony scent  
"It-it must b-be the sh-shampoo or th-the soap" she spoke as he continued teasing her..breathing all of her in..  
She squeezed his hands as his lips came in contact with her skin  
"Whatever it is...Its driving me insane" he whispered as he kissed her ear  
"O-oreki ...san" she breathed heavily as he placed soft kisses on the nape of her neck  
Her neck arching back involuntarily..giving him better acess  
He turned her to face him and swooped down onto her lips...kissing her..  
Kissing her hard...  
She responded softly..too softly...making him go crazy  
His hands wrapped around her waist as she dug her fingers into his hair...tugging on his strands every now and then  
Her anxiousness was slowly being replaced by a feeling of bliss...  
His tongue overlapping hers...  
Her lips burning up against his..  
He bit her lower lip..making her moan..snapping the last bit of control in him  
Her lower back was giving up again...faster than last time..  
His hands fumbled with her jacket...  
He wanted the to get that thing out of his way..  
He pulled at it and it gently slid off her ...exposing her shoulders..leaving her sleeveless dress as the only article on her limp body..  
He threw it away as he slowly guided her towards his bed..  
He sat her down as he continued kissing her but she pulled back  
Panting..she looked up at him..their eyes half lidded  
Without her jacket...she felt so exposed...  
He advanced to her but she slided away  
He got onto the bed..even closer...but yet again she crawled back..  
He approached her...a lion hunting a deer...  
She continued moving back..until her back touched the wall..  
His arms on the bed from around her...trapping her effectively...  
Ready to pounce onto his prey..  
His forehead against hers as they panted..and looked at each other  
She raised her hand and ran it down his face..touching his eyes,nose and lips..  
He held her hand and kissed her fingertips...her palm..her wrist..advancing to her forearm..and finally to her lips  
He kissed her passionately as she responded by clutching his shoulders..her brows frowned..trying to figure out what kind of feeling was developing in her lower abdomen..  
His hands on his waist as he pulled her closer to him..

Her legs around his body..unable to move..  
She moaned in between the kisses as he bit her lips  
He graoned as he drank in her sighs..  
Her hands reached his shirt...unbuttoning it slowly..weakly...hesitantly...  
And finally she slid it off his body  
He pulled back and looked into her eyes  
His face was red...his brow sweating..  
His lean yet muscular body shining against the light in his room..  
Everything about him made him irresistable right now  
And Chitanda fell for it  
She leaned closer to him..her hands on his bear chest as she kissed his cheeks and nose and eyes...  
She daringly bit his ear..making him groan ...he wanted her right now  
He immediately pushed her to the wall and attacked her skin  
Licking,sucking and nibbling on her neck..making her loose her senses  
"A-Agh O-oreki san..someone might n-n-notice t-tomorrow" she moaned ..worried about the marks he was leaving..  
He groaned onto her skin as pleasure overwhelmed her senses  
Tears forming in her eyes..  
She felt too good  
Her hands gripped his biceps as his teeth sunk into her neck..  
But he wanted more..  
And boldly..his hands slid behind her...and slowly unzipped her dress...his hand grazing her smooth back..making her gasp in surprise...  
He slid her sleeve down and kissed her shoulder  
She gasped and sighed grasping his hair.  
"Then...is this okay?" He asked her as he bit her collar bone..  
Her toes curling into the sheets..  
Her dress loosely hanging on her body..her sleeves already trailing down her hands as Oreki continued kissing her and her body  
Their hearts threatening to rip out  
Her dress sliding down...very slowly exposing her torso...  
She pulled back from the kiss ...blushing...  
She nodded...as a reply to his question..giving him consent to proceed  
He gently tugged at her dress as she closed her eyes when suddenly his phone rang up  
Startling them both  
They jumped away from each other...  
The mood was spoiled  
Oreki looked over at her...her naked back facing him...  
He kissed her back as he unclasped the bra..  
She gasped as he pulled her closer...totally ignoring the phone  
He licked her ear lobe  
"O-oreki sa-"  
Her breath hitched as she felt his hands on her thighs..moving upwards as the phine shifted to voice mail and his sisters voice spoke up  
"Oi Hotaro...Im outside the house gate..it seems the bell isnt working...come and open the door" the voice mail beamed as they jumped apart yet again  
He immediately picked up the phone after clicking his tongue  
"Alright alright Im coming.." He said as he picked up his shirt and wore it..  
Chitanda followed and quickly covered herself..  
He put the phone down and buried his face in his hands...  
Silence along with awkwardness surrounded them  
"A-Ano Oreki san..your sister-"  
"Yeah I know...give me 2 minutes...to.." He pressed his legs  
She blushed  
They were in the same boat...  
Her legs too were...  
He finally got up  
"Im sorry...about-"  
"I-Its fine Oreki san..and geez...hurry up..your sister is waiting" she said and pushed him out of his room  
"Yeah" he walked to open the door as she felt to her knees  
She bit her lip  
So close...

"Oh I didnt know we had guests" Tomoe spoke as she put her luggage onto the couch  
"Pardon my intrusion...Im Chitanda Eru.." Chitanda said as she bowed  
"Im Oreki Tomoe..its nice to meet you Eru-chan" she said as she greeted her back..  
"Eru chan?!" Oreki jumped  
"Yeah...so tell me Eru chan...how is Hotaro at school and all-"  
"Chitanda..its time to go back..I'll drop you home" Oreki said..unwilling to let Chitanda talk to his sister.  
These two colliding will cause a disaster in his life  
Too much pressure  
Just thinking about the two of them forcing him to do stuff is scary..  
"Eh...Oh right...Eru chan..I'll drop you in my car" Tomoe said as she dragged Chitanda out ..leaving Oreki behind..now wondering about his fate..

The car ride was very silent...  
And awkward...  
Chitanda didnt know what to tomoe about  
"So..Eru chan is my little brothers girlfriend eh?" Tompe said..surprising Chitanda  
"Eh ah..but how did you-"  
"Well...why else would you be at our place at this hour" She smiled  
"Oh...yeah...I guess..."

"Were you two doing something before I came?" Tomoe asked..flustering Chitanda  
She didnt reply...just nodded...  
"Figured..."  
"But how did you-"  
"Your hair is messy..you are wearing your jacket the wrong side..."  
Waah...so it runs in the family eh  
"And...the marks" tomoe winked  
Chitanda blushed as she pulled her jacket collar up  
"He really seems to like you...Eru chan...do you?" She asked  
"Yes of course...I really do cherish him..." she said and Tomoe just giggled as she stopped the car in front if her gate  
Chitanda got down the car..and bowed in gratitude  
"Thank you Oreki san" she said  
"No .Thank you Eru chan...for being here with my brother...he kinda is a lonely person you know" She said  
That is true  
Chitanda smiled  
"Im happy to be here ...I really love Oreki san" she said  
Tomoe chuckled  
"Just call him Hotaro..okay?"  
"Eh..but-"  
"No buts...just say yes"  
"H-Hai" chitanda said,blushing and Tomoe smiled  
"I'll get going now Eru chan..take care" she said and chitanda waved her bye.

She really is cheerful...unlike Oreki san...

But...is it really okay to call him Hotaro...

She shook her head..embarassed at the thought


	24. Chapter 24

"Good evening Fukube san,Mayaka san" Chitanda greeted as she entered the classroom..

She took a seat beside Mayaka as she looked upto Oreki sitting across her  
She had to do it  
"G-G-Good evening..Hotaro kun" She said,shocking everyone  
Oreki blushed furiously as the other two stared at the couple  
"G-G-Good evening..Chitanda" He said  
Remembering what they almost did yesterday was enough to fluster him but now this  
He knew it was Aneki's doing  
That old hag  
"Ahem..so um...about the Prom...are you guys going?" Mayaka asked ..to tone down the mood  
Chitanda turned to look at Oreki  
Their eyes met and they looked away  
All Chitanda could remember was his eyes  
His tender gaze...  
"Do you want to go Chitanda?" Oreki asked her  
"I WANT TO GO" She blurted out and everyone laughed  
"Baka.." Oreki muttered under his breath..blushing till his ears.

"Kyaaa Chi-Chan..you look so pretty in that dress" Mayaka praised ad Chitanda smiled  
"Thank you Mayaka san...but I like your dress more...I bet Fukube san will get flustered on seeing you like this" she nudged and Mayaka blushed  
"I can say the same for Oreki...after almost doing it with you..I bet he is-"  
"Mayaka san~~...dont say that...its embarrasing" Chitanda pouted  
She giggled  
"Did you guys even go a little further than that day?" Mayaka asked  
"Y-Yeah...a...little.." She said shyly  
"Kyah...how much further?"  
"Well...I dont know...but...we were interrupted by his sister " she sighed  
Mayaka laughed  
"Its not funny" Chitanda crossed her arms  
"Im sorry Chichan...but lets go...your car must be waiting right?"  
"Yeah...lets go"

They reach the school premises.  
It was decorated with roses and lights  
All very beautiful...  
And there was a firework show gonna happen at arround 8  
Chitanda hoped that today would be good  
Its her first Prom  
With Oreki...  
She smiled...extremely happy and was soon greeted by Satoshi and Oreki inside  
And it felt like DejaVù  
Oreki was in a tux...just the half coat...  
His hair neatly done...  
Chitanda on the other hand was dressed in a black and white dress till her knees..  
Her hair let open..  
Her lips were red..  
Her eyes shining brighter than usual.  
The two of them just stared at each other..not knowing what to say as Mayaka and Satoshi praised each other  
"Y-you look good Oreki san" she said  
She went back to calling him Oreki san cuz he gave the vibe of not liking Hotaro kun  
Plus it made her blush too much everytime she said it out  
"Thanks...chitanda..." He said...blushing..  
But didnt he notice...  
Why is he being so distant so suddenly...  
Well...atleast she will be with him today...  
She smiled...

Its already 7:55 ...  
Oreki and Chitanda stood on the lonely bridge...calmly observing the party downstairs  
"Why are we here Oreki san?" She asked  
"You get a clear view of the fireworks from here" He said  
"Eh...really?!" She exclaimed  
"You like fireworks dont you?"  
"Yeah I do..alot..they are very pretty..." she said as she turned to him..and found his attention totally towards her  
"Oreki san..."  
"I..have to talk to tou about something Chitanda" he said  
"Eh...what is it...?"  
" Ugh well its..Its hard..to say..but Chitanda I think that we should-"  
"Oreki san look look!" She jumped as the fireworks went up  
He turned to the sky being filled with bright colours  
"Waaaaah" she exclaimed  
He looked at her...the light shining on her face  
So beautiful...  
"You look very beautiful" he said and she turned to him..  
"Eh...oh...thank you" She said..surprised  
He looked into her eyes...a sullen look on his face...  
Is he troubled by something...  
"Oreki san...what is it-"  
Her phone suddenly rang  
"Oh ugh excuse me..its mom..." she said  
"Yeah.." he said as she walked into the building..picking up the phone...  
He sighed  
How is he gonna tell her..  
How will she take it...  
This relationship..he doesnt want it-  
"Oreki kun" a voice called and he turned to it  
A girl standing behind him  
"Chizuru san?"  
..

"Yeah mom...Ill be a little late today...yeah..oreki san is with me...okay...bye mom" she said and hung up

She sighed  
Her parents wont rest until they know she is with Oreki  
She felt a little happy at the thought  
She walked out to the bridge but-  
Her phone slipped out of her hand..as she stood still..staring at the sight before her  
Oreki was kissing a girl...  
Some girl...was...kissing him...  
Is...does..does he know her...  
Is that what he wanted to tell Chitanda...  
That...he liked somebody else...  
That girls hands were around him...pulling him closer  
Chitandas heart broke  
Crushed..  
"O-O-Oreki ...san" She called out faintly..tears running down her cheeks..

"May I?" She asked gesturing to the spot beside him  
He nodded and she hopped next to him  
It felt weird  
He barely knows her..  
She is just a classmate..  
"What do you want?" He asked her  
"Eh...Its nothing...I just wanted to meet you"  
"Meet me?...why?" He asked as she turned to him  
"Well...Are you alone right now?" She asked and he nodded  
"Well then...I wanted to tell you how much I like you" she said as she took his hands into hers  
Eh...  
What  
Whats happening here?!  
"What?!" He asked as she leaned closer to him  
"I like you Oreki kun...I have for a long time...but Ive reached my limit...I want you" she whispered into his ear  
What the hell?!  
"Chizuru what are you-"  
She pressed her lips against his...  
WHAT?!  
This is wrong  
He tried to push her away...but he heard a voice call his name  
"O-O-Oreki...san" it called him and he immediately knew it was her  
He pulled away and turned to her  
But what he saw...stabbed him right through the heart  
She stared at them..tears running down her cheeks  
"Ch-ch-chitanda this-"  
"Oh Hey there Chitanda san...Im sorry but its rude to peek on people like this" Chizuru said as she turned Orekis face to hers  
He stepped away from her and looked at Chitanda who immediately made a run for it  
"No Chitanda wait-" he tried to chase her but Chizuru caught him  
"Ignore her Oreki kun..Im here-"  
"SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND" He scolded and she left his hand..  
"Girl..friend?"  
"Im sorry but I see you as a classmate and nothing more" he said and bowed and chased behind chitanda  
He ran out into the crowd...losing sight of her..  
Where is she  
He needs to sort it out  
But he couldnt find her anywhere..  
He spotted Satoshi and Mayaka and ran to them  
"Have you seen Chitanda anywhere?!" He asked  
"No but Hotaro whats wrong?"Satoshi asked  
"I..Its nothing..." he said and ran out to the road...  
Maybe she left?  
Maybe  
He exited the school and took a few turns ahead and found a crowd gathered  
He heard an ambulance as he ran to the crowd  
He saw the ambulance leave as the crowd started dispersing  
He saw blood..on the road...and..and..  
He picked up the cell phone...the one with the small..brinjal on it..  
Its...Chitandas  
No...  
He heard people murmuring  
"Yeah..that car just rammed into her...I wonder if she will survive" one of them said  
Her...?  
"Ex-excuse me...who was in the ambulance...?" Oreki asked  
He didnt want to hear it  
"Some girl...black dress...she got into an accident-"  
"Which hospital?"

He ran into the emergency ward and approached the receptionist  
The ward was chaotic..  
So many patients flooding in  
"E-ex-excuse me...th-th-there was a car accident...and..there was a girl...do you know the room number?" He asked the tensed receptionist  
"Ugh um I think they took her that way" she said,pointing to the operating room  
He made a run for it  
But it felt so long  
It felt like a maze  
His time with Chitanda flashed before his eyes  
The first time she met him  
The time she breached his energy conserving life  
The day she held his hand  
When she cried for her uncle  
Or when Mayakas chocolate incident upsetted her..  
That day at the doll festival  
That trip with Kaizaki  
Kyousuke episode  
Kissing her  
Hugging her  
Holding her tight  
Her voice was echoing in his ears  
This cant be  
She couldnt just leave  
He didnt want to be left alone again  
"Kininarimasu Oreki san"  
"I want to be with you Oreki san"  
"Oreki san...i really do love you"  
"Thanks for being here Oreki san"  
"I missed you Oreki san"

Goddamnit  
Why  
And as her words faded ...he reached the room...  
The room was crowded...  
He saw her legs and hands  
The doctors were operating on her  
It was all very chaotic  
He didnt understand what was happening  
His mind was fogged  
There was so much blood  
"We are losing her" One of the nurses cried  
No...  
No you cant..  
Please no..  
His legs advanced into the room..  
He needed to see her..  
Once  
Please ...once  
"Sir..you cant come in here" A nurse said  
But he didnt here it .  
He didnt here the doctors telling him to go out  
He didnt hear them call security  
All he thought about was her...lying there...he wanted ti see her face...  
He tried to force his way to see her  
He wanted to see her  
He didnt want to lose her  
Security pushed him back..  
He struggled to get past  
Begging them to let him go  
But they pushed him out and locked the room..  
But to his horror...the heart machine...  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
"We...we've lost her" the doctor said ...  
Lost...lost?  
No...that cant be...  
He saw the nurses cover her with a white cloth  
She cant be...gone...  
Who was gonna bother him with mysteries  
Who was gonna call his name out ever so lovingly  
He wants to see her..  
Her face..  
Once...just once  
That soothing face of hers..  
That smile  
Her eyes...  
He wants them to gleam again..  
He wants her back...  
But his body didnt move..  
He couldnt even react...  
Everything was turning grey...  
The rose pink was fading into darkness...  
His throat ran dry...  
The doctor walked out of the room  
"Are you the family?"he asked Oreki  
"I...am a friend" he said  
"Im sorry for your loss..."He said and patted his shoulder  
"Oh and we have contacted the family through her phone...they will be here soon" he said and left  
He didnt want her to leave...  
He broke her heart and she ran away and got into an accident and...  
It was all his fault...  
How was he to face her parents...or Satoshi and Mayaka..or himself..  
Chitanda...is gone...  
Her parents are gonna come and-  
He searched his pocket and found her phone  
If he had the phone then...how...  
Could it be that...

He burst open the door and ran into his house  
"Where wouod she go  
Who would she look for  
Where would she ask about me  
Who would she approach  
Where would she sort things out" He thought to himself as he made way through the house  
There was only one answer  
He opened the door and...  
"Chitanda..."

She had to go  
She didnt want to face him just yet  
She bumoed into a lady on the way..  
A drunk lady..  
Chitanda chose to ignore her but stiooed when she heard a screeching sound and a crash  
She turned back to see the lady on the ground...blood pooling around her  
Chitanda immediately ran to her side and checked her breathing as the panicked deiver came out the car  
"Call the ambulance..hurry" she said as she handed him the phone  
And slowly the crowd gathered and the ambulance finally arrived  
Her condition wasnt looking good and she got into the ambulance with her...

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked Chitanda  
"No but um..I have her belongings" She said as she handed them over to the receptionist  
"Okay thank you ..you may leave now" The receptionist said  
"Um will she be okay?"  
"Her condition is critical...so Im not very sure.."  
This saddened Chitanda but she sighed  
"Okay...please do contact her family" She said and left  
But...where was she to go...  
Her legs moved into the familiar direction and she finally reached the house  
'Oreki' it read as she rung the door bell and Tomoe opened the door  
"Eru chan?...what are you doing here..werent you at-"  
Tears gushed put Chitandas eyes,shocking Tomoe.

"But Eru chan...I dont see any reason for him to do that" Tomoe said  
"Me too...but...he..they-"  
"Do you really think he has enough energy to jump from one girl to another?"  
No matter how silly it sounded...it was true  
"Yea.."  
"Plus...Eru chan...I know for a fact that he loves you more than anything...just let him explain" She said  
"I-"  
The door opens and they turn to see Oreki standing there...  
"Chitanda..."


	25. Chapter 25

"Im gonna leave you guys alone...Ill be out all night...please lock up" Tomoe said and patted Orekis shoulder as she went out...closing the door  
"Chitanda...you are here" He said as he took a step to her  
She stepped back..still hesitant..  
She rushed into his bedroom..trting ro hide but he followed..trapping her  
She had to face it now  
"Wh-where else would I be?" She asked  
He stepped towards her...still not believing the fact that she was here  
"I-I I wanted to hear an explanation from you and -"  
He pulled her into his arms  
"O-Oreki san I-"  
"Im sorry...Im so sorry Chitanda...I..She came onto mw and I coulent stop it and I dont know happened..Im so sorry ..Im so sorry" he said...as tears gushed out his eyes  
She pulled back from him..to see his face..writhered in pain  
"Oreki san what what happened?"she said...wiping his tears...  
"I chased after you to explain and saw a crowd on the road and they said that a gilr in black was in the ambulance and thought it was you and went to the hospital and saw..you die and-"  
"Sshh Oreki san...Im here right...and...I understand..that you didnt kiss her on purpose...okay?...please calm down...Im here" She said..reassuring him...and hugged him  
She pulled back...and smiled at him..  
She leaned closer to him and oushed her lips against his..ever so softly  
His insecurities fading away..  
"Were you really that scared?" She asked...caressing his cheeks as he tightened his grip around her waist  
"You couldnt imagine" He said ..breathing onto her lips...  
Her hands gripping his collar...pulling him closer...  
He deepened the kiss ...tasting her even more...  
He bit her lip ..sending shivers down her spine  
His tongue playing with hers..  
Her sighs and gasps were driving him crazy  
He couldnt take more  
Neither could she  
It felt too good  
Too addicitng  
She tiptoed to his height...kissing him deeper  
He sat her onto his desk...his hands on her waist..  
He pulled back and kissed her eyes..her nose..and her cheeks tenderly...  
He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck..  
He planted a trail of kisses on her neck and shoulders...her head exploding with all these strange feelings in her body...  
His hand slid up under her skirt..  
His fingers removed her stockings...grazing her thighs lightly as he licked sucked and nibbled on her ears lips and neck  
Moans escaping her lips ..  
Her cold skin burning against his hot one..  
She pulled back...wanting to breathe..and caressed his cheek  
He took her hand..and kisses the fingertips sensually...her palm and wrist ..all the way to her shoulder  
It was too much for her  
"O-Oreki san-"  
"Its Hotaro...Eru" he whispered into her ear  
She lost her control when he said her name  
Her stocking were off and her legs wrapped around him...pulling him closer to her body..  
Her chest pressed against his...  
His hands sneaked to her back...unzipping her dress slowly as she busies herself in removing his half-coat and shirt  
The heat increasing  
Moans and groans and gasps and sighs filling the room  
"Hotaro kun-Ahh" she breathed as he but her neck..  
He tugged at the dress...it loosely hung over her shoulders as she pulled back..  
Her body was shivering...  
She buried her face into his chest...  
She looked up at him...her lusty eyes driving him insane..  
It snapped  
Self control snapped  
He lifted her up...and princess carried her to his bed ..and layed her down slowly...their gaze locked  
He kissed her again..  
Her hands wrapped around his shoulders..  
He placed openmouthed kisses on her body..sliding the dress slowly down her body..  
He unclasped her bra as she looked away..  
Embarrased..he removed it..exposing her beautiful body..  
He just stared at how pretty she was..  
She covered her red face..  
"Please dont stare at me like that" she whispered as he attacked her chest  
Her hands instinctively pressing against him..trying to push him away  
Wanting to make this feeling stop  
He took her hands and held them against the bed...weakening her defenses as licked and sucked onto her breasts  
He bit her nipples...making her groan  
Her erotics moans echoing in his ears  
He slid down her body..kissing and licking her ...  
He held her legs as he kissed her inner thighs..  
She squirmed under his touch..  
Purring and whimpering  
He kissed her lips as his hands slid to her panties...entering them..teasing her..  
Her hands gripping his hair as he stripped evrything off her  
She shivered as she breathed into his ear  
"H-H-Hotaro kun ...please"  
That was enough to make him lose control

There lay a pile of clothes in a corner...  
Their sweaty hot bodies covered by a thin blanket  
Their legs entertwined  
Her fingers fisting his sheets as he took her..  
Tears rolling down her tired face...  
He kissed her tears away..muttering how beautiful she looked even then  
"I love you Eru" he said as she wrapped her arms around his body...her nails digging into his back in pain..leaving scratches..  
Their bodies moved in a rhythm..  
She panted deliriously..  
"I love you too Hotaro kun" she said as she hugged him with all the strength she could muster  
Her toes curling into the sheets..  
His fingers interlocking with hers..as they embraced euphoria together...

"Eru..." he murmured as she stroked his hair  
His face is always at peace when he is asleep.  
And waking uo next to him was the best thing...  
Thank god she had informed her parents about her "staying over" at his house...  
She blushed ..thunking about what happened last night  
His hand was around her body...protectively  
"Good morning" she said as his eyes fluterred open  
"Good morning Eru...I had a really nice dream" he said  
She giggled..  
"It wasnt a dream Hotaro kun" she teased..running a finger down his jaw  
He smiled ...  
"Hotaro kun..."  
"Hmm..?"  
"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked as his eyes shot open  
"That...it was nothing really.." He denied as she pouted  
"Hotaro kun~~"  
"Well...remember that business part you told me about...how about...I take care of it?" He asked and she gasped  
"But-"  
"Im not taking no for an answer" he said and hugged her..  
She giggled..  
"Im not saying a no either Hotaro kun" she said  
"So you promise to be only mine?" He asked..his face turning red  
"Forever" she whispered as she kissed him  
He smiled  
What else could he wish for?


End file.
